to find your way back home
by Togale
Summary: Storyline nach der Zeitkompression. Keine Rinoa, dafür SeiferSquall - Seifers letzter Versuch sich als SEED im Balamb Garden zu beweisen aber seine Chancen scheinen nicht die besten zu sein.
1. prolog

Titel: To Find Your Way Back Home

Autor: Togale

Fandom: FinalFantasy VIII

Pairing: Seifer/Squall

Rating: PG-13

Warning: yaoi (ab Chapter xy)

Summary: alternative Storyline nach der Zeitkompression. Keine Rinoa, dafür Seifer/Squall

Disclaimer: nicht meins, Square Softs --'

Ich verdien kein Geld damit!

Feedback: her damit!

-Prolog-

Vor sechs Monaten ging der Krieg der Hexen zu Ende. Seit dem ist viel passiert. Zuerst einmal ist es vielleicht wichtig zu erwähnen, dass die Zeit der Hexen ihr endgültiges Ende gefunden hat. Mit Rinoa starb eine der letzten Hexen. Rinoa…

Man hat sie nach der Time Compression nahe dem Tor zum Paradies gefunden. Allerdings war sie längst tot, so dass weder Zauber oder Phönixfedern etwas ausrichten konnten. Man hat sie auf dem Friedhof hinter Balamb begraben.

Quistis ist zur Headmasterin ernannt worden und hat damit wohl ihre eigentliche Bestimmung gefunden, begraben unter Papierbergen, an einem Schreibtisch. Jeder wusste doch, dass sie als Ausbilderin nichts taugte. Damals ging sie mir so auf die Nerven, dass ich sie manchmal am liebsten Bekanntschaft mit meiner Gunblade hätte machen lassen. Ihre ständige Besserwisserei hat sie allerdings beibehalten und geht den Leuten damit immer noch auf die Nerven. Außer ihrem Fanclub. Der ist ihr treu geblieben. Arme Irre.

Selphie ist für die Promotion des Gardens zuständig. Sie tut das, was sie am besten kann: Anderen den letzten Nerv rauben und massenweise unsinnige Festivals organisieren. Aber wenigstens darin ist sie gut. Den Dienst als aktiven SEED hat sie quittiert, damit sie ihre ganze Zeit mit ihren neuen Aufgaben verschwenden kann. Dies ist ein Garden, kein Vergnügungspark. Und da wundern sich die Leute über das niedrige Budget das uns geblieben ist.

Irvine und Zell sind Ausbilder geworden. Der Cowboy ist immer noch mit der Nervensäge zusammen. Wahrscheinlich hält er es nur mit ihr aus, weil er ihr eh nicht zuhört. Er leitet einen Extrakurs für Scharfschützen. Nach der ganzen Sache mit den Hexen hatte er sein Selbstbewusstsein so sehr aufpoliert, dass man ihn heute ohne Bedenken für spezielle Aufgaben einsetzten kann, ohne dass er gleich das große Flattern bekommt. Jetzt hält er sich für noch unwiderstehlicher und gräbt alles an, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist. Selphie ist naiv genug das zu akzeptieren.

Hasenfuß macht es Spaß kleine SEED-Anwärter zu quälen. Vorstellbar dass das seine persönliche Art der Gerechtigkeit dafür ist, dass er immer der gewesen ist, der von anderen herumgeschubst wurde. Er hängt immer noch ständig bei seiner Familie rum. Ich hab ihr letztens mit seiner Mutter zusammen in Balamb gesehen.

Und ich? Ich bin das, was ich schon immer war. Der ewige SEED-Anwärter Seifer Almasy. Ich bin bei Quistis zu Kreuze gekrochen, dass sie mich wieder in den Garden aufnimmt. Das war das erste und das letzte Mal, dass ich mir diese Blöße vor ihr gegeben habe. Rai-Jin und Fu-Jin sind nicht mehr hier. Sie haben zusammen eine Wohnung in Balamb und leiten ein Restaurant. Manchmal geh ich sie besuchen, meist weil ich dort nicht für mein Essen zahlen muss.

Nach dem Krieg der Hexen sah es eine Weile schlecht aus für den Garden. Es war ruhig geworden und man überlegte, ob ein Garden überhaupt noch nötig sei. Aber inzwischen hat sich die Sache von allein erledigt. Dollet und Galbadia führen wieder Krieg und auch sonst herrschen genug Unruhen um den Garden über Wasser zu halten. Das Geschäft mit dem Unglück anderer war schon immer das lukrativste.

Unter den Anwärtern bin ich der Älteste. – Welch eine Überraschung. Und ohne mich selbst loben zu wollen kann ich doch behaupten der Beste zu sein. Es fehlen einfach die jungen Talente. Die Schüler scheinen wie eine graue Masse. Keiner sticht besonders heraus. Ganz anders als bei uns damals.

Es tut immer noch gut Hyperion mit einer anderen Klinge zu kreuzen. Es ist wie früher. Ist es wirklich schon so lange her, dass wir draußen hinter dem Garden unser kleines Duell veranstaltet haben? Ich kann nicht anders. Jedes mal wenn ich daran denke verziehen sich meine Mundwinkel zu diesem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. Das war der Tag, an dem ich dir gezeigt habe, wer der bessere von uns beiden ist. Aber du konntest es dir ja nicht eingestehen und so tragen wir beide nun diese Narbe auf der Stirn. Als ob man in einen Spiegel schauen würde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der kleine vor mir hält seine Gunblade genau wie du. Ein Schwert mit zwei Händen zu führen schränkt einen in der Beweglichkeit ein. Das hast du auch nie eingesehen. Sie wollen alle eine Gunblade tragen. Alle ihrem großen Helden nacheifern. Aber keiner kann sich mit uns messen.

Ich weiß genau, der kleine Möchtegern vor mir wird meinem nächsten Angriff nicht ausweichen können. Trotzdem schlage ich zu. Es ist lange her. Dieses Gefühl von Stahl der weiche Haut durchdringt, der Geruch von Blut in der Luft und diese rote Farbe auf der Klinge. Ich weiß, es ist nicht erlaubt so zu kämpfen, aber dieser Junge hat eine zu große Klappe. Genau wie ich damals als du dich auf mich eingelassen hast. Und genau wie wir liegt er nun am Boden. Ich spüre wieder dieses Grinsen auf meinen Lippen. Um uns herum ist es still geworden. Sie starren uns alle an. Aber alles was ich tue ist Hyperion beiseite zu legen und zum Lazarett zu laufen um Dr. Kadowaki zu holen. Zu dieser Frau baue ich auch langsam eine innigere Beziehung auf, wenn auch keine besonders gute. Wenigstens halte ich ihren Laden am laufen.

Sie sitzt wie immer an ihrem Schreibtisch als ich reinstürme. Sie weiß genau was jetzt kommt. Es ist bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass ich hier unangemeldet reinplatze. Und jedes Mal schaut sie mich mit derselben vorwurfsvollen Mine an. Und es ist jedes Mal derselbe Satz den ich zu hören kriege…

„Nicht schon wieder Seifer. Was ist nur los mit dir?" Genau dieser. Seufzend steht sie auf und schüttelt den Kopf, während sie um den Tisch herumkommt und sich vor mir aufbaut. Nun ja zumindest versucht sie es. Immerhin bin ich ein ganzes Stück größer als sie und bei all ihrer Mühe, diese Frau schafft es einfach nicht in irgendeiner Weise bedrohlich zu wirken, wenn sie ihre Standpauken gibt. Ich bleibe einfach stehen. Es ist dieselbe Prozedur wie jedes Mal.

„Was ist es diesmal?"

Ich schaue einfach vor mir an die Wand und sage meinen Text auf. „Schnittwunde am linken Unterarm. Er ist im Trainingsraum."

„Steh da nicht wie versteinert", meint sie und wartet bis ich sie ansehe. Das tut sie auch jedes Mal aber es macht trotzdem Spaß sie damit aufzuziehen. Außerdem steht es in den Vorschriften, dass ein SEED Haltung anzunehmen hat, wenn er Bericht erstattet.

„Ist nicht besonders tief, blutet aber wie sau." Ich lehne mich gegen ihren Schreibtisch und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie schüttelt wieder den Kopf. „Was ist nur los mit dir?" Ich seh' schon. Anstatt sich gleich auf den Weg zu machen, kommt erst einmal das provisorische Psychologengespräch. Keine Chance dem zu entgehen.

„Es war ein Trainingsunfall", antworte ich achselzuckend aber so einfach macht sie es mir nicht mehr. Das hat schon beim zweiten Mal nicht mehr funktioniert. Aber einen Versuch ist es immer wieder wert.

„Komm mir nicht damit. Das ist der vierte ‚Trainingsunfall' in diesem Halbjahr." Nun sieht sie wirklich wütend aus. Wahrscheinlich weil ich ihr jedes Mal mit derselben Ausrede komme. Aber sie weiß genau, dass sie nichts anderes von mir zu hören kriegt. „So geht das nicht weiter. Ich werde veranlassen, dass du einen Verweis erhältst."

„Das würden Sie doch nie tun. Ich hab nächste Woche Prüfung. Ach kommen Sie schon." Ich versuche ein möglichst verzweifeltes Gesicht zu machen, auch wenn's schwer fällt. Bis jetzt bin ich noch immer mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen. Genau wie jetzt. Diese Frau scheint eine Schwäche für mich zu haben. Sie verdreht die Augen mit einem resignierten Seufzer und ich weiß, dass ich sie mal wieder rum gekriegt habe.

„Wir werden sehen. Jetzt muss ich mich erst einmal um meinen Patienten kümmern." Sie nimmt ihre Tasche und macht sich auf den Weg zur Trainingshalle.

Mir bleibt nun nichts weiter, als Hyperion zu holen und auf den Bericht zu warten. Also ein weiterer freier Tag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am Ende blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als meine lieblings Exausbilderin aufzusuchen. Man hatte mich ins Bureau der Direktorin beordert. Neben der Krankenstation einer meiner lieblings Orte. Das bedeutete also, dass ich bei Dr. Kadowaki nicht ganz so glimpflich davon gekommen war, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte.

Direktorin Quistis Trepe erwartete mich bereits. Sie saß an ihrem, ehemals Cids Schreibtisch und lächelte mir herablassend zu, als ich den Raum betrat. Dr. Kadowaki stand hinter ihr und bedachte mich mit einem Blick, den ich nicht so recht zuordnen konnte. Es war irgendwas zwischen Spott und Genugtuung. Falsche Schlange. Nun bleibt mir nur, Haltung anzunehmen und auf das Urteil zu warten.

„Seifer." Meinen Namen aus ihrem Mund verhieß noch nie etwas Gutes. Das war schon so, als wir noch Kinder waren und nun ist es nicht anders. Sie schüttelt seufzend den Kopf und mustert mich weiterhin. Eine weitere Macke, die sie wohl nie ablegen wird. Heute macht es mir weitaus weniger aus, als damals als sie noch meine Ausbilderin war. Merkwürdig, dass mich Direktoren immer erstaunlich kalt lassen.

„Hatten wir nicht abgemacht, dass es keinen weiteren Anlass geben wird, dich noch einmal in dieses Bureau zu bestellen? Ich dachte, ich hätte dein Versprechen?" Unsere große Direktorin in ihrem Element. Ich seh' sie immer noch als inkompetente Ausbilderin vor mir und kann mir das Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen.

„Jawohl, Frau Direktorin. Allerdings muss ich zu meiner Verteidigung…"

„Zu deiner Verteidigung sagen, dass es nicht deine Schuld war. Nicht wahr?" Und noch eine Eigenschaft, die ich an ihr hasse. Etwas, dass sogar ihm ständig auf die Nerven gegangen ist. Es hat ihr wohl nie jemand beigebracht, dass es unhöflich ist, anderen ins Wort zu fallen.

„Ja, genau so ist es. Es war ein…"

„Ein Trainingsunfall. Ja das hat mir auch Dr. Kadowaki berichtet. Trotzdem ist es nicht der erste Unfall. Ich muss dich warnen. Die Regeln haben sich in diesem Punkt nicht geändert. Es ist nicht erlaubt, einen Mitschüler zu verletzen. Das solltest du doch am besten wissen." Sie taxiert mich mit ihrem Blick, als wolle sie alte Erinnerungen in mir heraufbeschwören.

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Und es wird auch nicht wieder vorkommen." Nur wenn sich diese Anfänger weiterhin so aufführen. Einer muss ihnen ja beibringen, dass SEEDS keine Urlaubsausflüge machen, wenn sie den Garden verlassen, sondern in den Krieg ziehen.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt. Wie ich höre, hast du nächste Woche Prüfung. Das wievielte Mal ist das jetzt?" Hätte sie es nicht erwähnt, würde meinem Tag etwas fehlen. Ich hatte es vorausgesehen und schenke ihr ein falsches Lächeln. Zu einer Antwort lasse ich mich allerdings nicht hinreißen.

„Na dann wünsch ich dir viel Glück." Auch das war mir schon vorher klar. Es ärgert mich immer noch, wenn mir jemand ‚viel Glück' wünscht. Aber das lasse ich mir nicht anmerken. Wenn ich mir allerdings ihr breites Grinsen so ansehe, weiß sie genau, dass sie mich damit immer noch ärgern kann. Also gönne ich ihr ihren kleinen Triumph. Ihr Leben ist erbärmlich genug.

Ich salutiere mehr oder minder, eigentlich ist es eher ein Winken, und verlasse ihr Bureau.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zwei Tage später hatte ich das zweifelhafte Glück Direktorin Trepe auf meinem Weg zum Training zu treffen. Sie legte mir nahe, mich bei Dr. Kadowaki dafür zu bedanken, dass sie für mich ein gutes Wort eingelegt hatte. Hätte sie mir wirklich etwas Gutes tun wollen, hätte sie lieber überhaupt nichts gesagt. Aber diesen Kommentar schluckte ich lieber hinunter, bevor er mir über die Lippen kam.

Als ich das Bureau betrete, ist alles ruhig. Ich schaue mich hinten in den Behandlungsräumen um, aber von Dr. Kadowaki ist nichts zu sehen. „Doc? Sind Sie hier?" Die Tür die vom Bureau abgeht und sonst immer verschlossen ist, steht einen Spalt breit offen. Ich habe diesen Raum immer für eine Abstellkammer gehalten. Da ich immer noch keine Antwort bekomme, beschließe ich einfach mal nachzusehen. Es ist fast dunkel hier drin. Die Vorhänge sind vorgezogen und es riecht unangenehm nach Desinfektionsmitteln. Ein penetrantes Piepen irritiert mich. Eigentlich sollten hier keine Patienten mehr sein. Die anderen Betten sind nicht belegt. „Doc?" Neben dem Fenster steht ein Bett. Ich bin ziemlich gespannt, welchen armen Teufel sie hier untergebracht haben und warum zum Henker sie ihn hier einschließen. Ich bleibe neben dem Bett stehen und mich trifft fast der Schlag. Das bist wirklich du.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Square Soft – All rights reserved. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Story: Ongoing _

To Find Your Way Back Home

Togale

Chapter 1

„Seifer! Hey was machst du denn hier?" Ein ziemlich überdrehter Blondschopf kommt auf mich zugerannt. Ich ahne böses. Hasenfuß Zell Dincht kommt vor mir zum stehen und grinst mich breit an. Womit hab ich das verdient. „Ich hab schon gehört, dass du wieder im Garden bist, aber ich hab's ehrlich nicht geglaubt. Hey, dann bist du ja in meiner Gruppe." Sein Grinsen wird noch breiter. Gleich sprengt es seine Gesichtszüge. Von allen Ausbildern musste ich ausgerechnet den Hasenfuß abkriegen. Eine tolle erste Woche. „Bist ja früh dran. Kannst es wohl kaum erwarten wieder zu trainieren, was? Ist ja wie in den alten Zeiten. – Was ist los? Warum sagst du nichts?" Ich dachte schon er hört gar nicht mehr auf zu reden.

„Hey Hasenfuß. Du bist also auch noch da." Sein Grinsen verschwindet augenblicklich, dafür kann ich meins nicht unterdrücken. Er scheint sich noch gut an seinen alten Spitznamen zu erinnern und er gefällt ihm noch genauso wenig. Pech für ihn.

„Was heißt hier Hasenfuß? Es heißt Ausbilder Dincht für dich, Anwärter." Er zappelt mal wieder in der Gegend herum. Es sieht jedes Mal aus, als wolle er Fliegen fangen. „Du hast dich kein Bisschen verändert."

„Das kann man genauso gut von dir behaupten. – Wer hat dich denn zum Ausbilder ernannt?" Ich lehne mich gegen die nächst beste Wand. Bei Hasenfuß kann es sich nur um Stunden handeln.

„Hey, immerhin bin ich ein Kriegsheld." Man könnte meinen, er sei stolz auf sich. „Du bist also wieder Anwärter. Bist du nicht langsam zu alt für so was?" Ich weiß nicht, ob er es darauf anlegt mich zu reizen.

„Besser ein erfahrener Anwärter, als ein Kind als Ausbilder, nicht wahr?" Nach seinem Gesicht zu urteilen, hat er das nicht verstanden. Er grinst nur blöd und stimmt mir zu. Idiot. „Seid ihr jetzt alle Ausbilder? – Außer unserer Direktorin, mein ich."

„Nö. Nur Irvine und ich. Selphie ist Promoterin des Gardens geworden." Er lehnt sich ebenfalls gegen die Wand und rückt mir weiter auf die Pelle. Das hat sich also auch nicht geändert.

„Und der Rest?" Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich bis jetzt nicht erfahren, was mich interessiert. Typisch Hasenfuß. Immer das unwichtigste zuerst.

„Rest? Das weißt du nicht?" Ich schaue ihn nur weiter an. Er wird's mir auch erzählen, wenn ich nicht danach frage. „Rinoa ist tot. Gleich nach der Zeitkompression. Wir haben sie auf einer Insel gefunden. Da war nichts mehr zu machen. – Schon Scheiße." Rinoa ist also tot. Ich weiß nicht recht, ob mich das trifft. Wir hatten keine besonders lange Zeit zusammen verbracht. Damit weiß ich aber immer noch nicht was ich wissen will.

„Und Squall? Ich hab noch nichts von ihm gesehen. Hat er etwa den Dienst quittiert?"

„An dir ist echt die Welt vorbeigegangen. Er ist verschwunden. Gleich nach dem Kampf mit Artemisia. Man glaubt, dass er tot ist. Wie kommt es, dass du nichts davon mitgekriegt hast? Wo hast du dich denn rumgetrieben?" Squall? Tot? Soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein? Das ist unmöglich. „Hey, alles klar bei dir?" Zell reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, als er mir vor dem Gesicht rumwedelt. „Seifer?"

„Ja." Ich stoße mich von der Wand ab und nehme Hyperion über die Schulter. „Sorry, Hasenfuß. Ich lass das Training heut mal ausfallen. Wir sehn uns!" Damit verlass ich die Trainingshalle.

- Ende Flashback –

Tot? Was wollen die mir hier erzählen? Und wer liegt dann hier vor mir? Gestern hätte ich es fast noch geglaubt, aber jetzt? Stimmt, Squall sieht nicht mehr nach dem aus, was er einmal war. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er noch blasser werden könnte, als er eh schon war. Bis auf ein paar Katheter ist nichts außergewöhnliches an ihm zu sehen. Er sieht aus, als würde er schlafen. Seine Haare sind ein Stück länger geworden, aber sollte er hier wirklich schon seit der Zeitkompression liegen, muss sich jemand die Mühe gemacht haben, sie ihm ab und an zu schneiden. Von seinen alten Sachen ist nichts zu sehen. Auch die Gunblade ist verschwunden. Unter der Bettdecke kommt bloß ein weißes T-Shirt zum Vorschein, weiter hebe ich die Decke nicht an und hinter mir im Büro sind Schritte zu hören. Shit. Wie auf Kommando kommt Dr. Kadowaki herein und mir bleibt keine Zeit zu verschwinden. Nach ihrem Gesicht zu urteilen, ist sie ziemlich erstaunt mich hier zu sehen, man könnte es fast schon schockiert nennen. „Almasy." Was denn? Kein Vorname? Kein Grund gleich sauer zu werden, Doc. Statt zu salutieren, bleibe ich ungerührt stehen. „Was hast du hier zu suchen?"

„Sie. – Aber verdammt, Doc, was ziehen Sie hier ab? Warum ist _er_ hier?" Mit einer Handbewegung weise ich auf Squall. Sie sieht nicht aus, als wolle sie mir etwas in diesem Moment erklären, schon gar nicht hier. Sie packt mich am Arm und zerrt mich hinaus. – Zumindest versucht sie es.

„Das ist nicht von deinem Interesse, junger Mann." Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, als sähe sie immer noch das Kind in mir. „Raus mit dir. Und kein Wort darüber." Nun reicht es mir und ich bleibe einfach stehen. So leicht kommt sie mir nicht davon. Kein Wort darüber? Dass ich nicht lache.

„Was wird hier gespielt, Doc?" Nun scheint sie einzusehen, dass sie so nicht weiter kommt, lässt mich los. Sie mustert mich einen Moment, still und nickt schließlich.

„In mein Büro." Damit dreht sie sich um und verschwindet in dem anliegenden Zimmer. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als noch einen Blick auf Squall zu werfen und ihr dann zu folgen. Sie sitzt an ihrem Schreibtisch und macht ein finsteres Gesicht. Doc, ist es mein Problem, wenn sie die Türen offen lassen? Kopfschüttelnd setze ich mich ihr gegenüber. Es liegt an ihr anzufangen. Seufzend schüttelt sie den Kopf. Na ich will mal nicht so sein.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

„Wir wissen es nicht. Als man ihn gefunden hat, war er bereits so. Bisher wissen nur die zwei SEEDS die ihn gefunden haben, der Präsident, die Headmasterin und ich davon. Und das sollte auch so bleiben. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Meine Finger trommeln ungeduldig auf der Tischplatte.

„Was bedeutet ‚so'? Was ist mit ihm?" Dass man dieser Frau alles aus der Nase ziehen muss. „Ist er im Koma? Zaubernachwirkungen? Doc!"

„Er schläft. Wir setzen ihn unter Schlaf- und Beruhigungsmittel. ‚So' bedeutet, dass Squall nicht mehr der ist, der er war. Er ist blind. Und er ist eine Gefahr für sich selbst und andere geworden." An diesem Punkt reicht es mir einfach. Und Geduld war noch nie meine Stärke.

„Blind? Sie verarschen mich. Und Sie setzen ihn unter Drogen? Der Retter der Welt eine Gefahr für sich selbst? Das ich nicht lache! Glauben Sie, das kaufe ich Ihnen ab? Verdammt, wecken Sie ihn auf. Ich werde das Bisschen Verstand schon wieder in ihn rein prügeln, wenn es sein muss…"

„Er spricht nicht mehr, Seifer", fällt sie mir ins Wort. „Er hat kein Wort mehr gesagt. Allerdings liegen keine Befunde vor, die auf Verletzungen oder Zauber schließen lassen. Er will es einfach nicht. Oder es ist der Schock, über was auch immer passiert ist." Sie scheint ein wenig verwundert darüber, dass auch ‚ich' einmal ausnahmsweise nichts zu sagen habe. Ich muss einen ziemlich dämlichen Anblick abgeben mit offenem Mund, sie anstarrend, als sei ihr grade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Spricht nicht mehr? Blind? Was zur Hölle…?

„Es ist besser du gehst jetzt. Und kein Wort darüber. Und das ist mein Ernst, Seifer. Kein einziges Wort hierüber." Sie steht auf und wartet darauf, dass ich dasselbe tue.

„Ich will ihn sehen. Ich will sehen, was aus ihm geworden ist, Doc. Das können Sie mir nicht abschlagen. Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen, seinetwegen bin ich hierher zurückgekommen. Und nun das. Ich will es mit eigenen Augen sehen! Lassen Sie mich mit ihm reden. Hinterher können Sie ihn immer noch wegsperren, wie ein Tier." Ich weiß nicht warum, aber dieser Gedanke macht mich wütend genug um die gesamte Einrichtung zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten. Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Ich weiß nicht was schlimmer ist, der Gedanke, dass er tot ist oder jetzt dieser Scheiß. Wer will hier wen verarschen.

„Gibst du dann endlich Ruhe?" Sie reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Und da ist er wieder. Der Ich-sitze-einem-Kind-gegenüber-Blick. Vielleicht kann auch das Vorteile haben. Selbst als ich aufstehe und sie ein ganzes Stück überrage, schaut sie mich immer noch so an.

„Ist das ein ja? Danach können Sie machen was Sie wollen." Sie überlegt einen Moment und nickt dann.

Das Grinsen in meinem Gesicht, ist fast so breit wie das von Hasenfuß. „Okay. Wir haben einen Deal, Doc."

„Komm morgenfrüh nach dem Training her. Aber ich warne dich, erwarte nicht zuviel. – Erwarte gar nichts. Er ist nicht mehr der, mit dem du aufgewachsen bist. Seifer, ich meine es erst. Denk einmal darüber nach und…."

„Ist schon gut. Ich hab verstanden." Salutierend verabschiede ich mich und verlasse die Krankenstation.

Nichts ist schlimmer als die ewigen Theoriestunden. Besonders, wenn man sie schon jahrelang hinter sich gebracht hat und den Text des Lehrers quasi mitsprechen kann. Gäbe es keine Feldeinsätze könnte ich heute auf der Stelle SEED mit A-Rang werden, ohne einmal ins Lehrbuch schauen zu müssen. Die Stunden ziehen sich endlos hin und diesmal gelingt es mir nicht einmal, wie sonst immer, den Lehrer zu ignorieren und einfach eine Weile zu schlafen. Ich habe das Gefühl, das ich auch heute Nacht nicht schlafen werden kann. Es nutzt nichts. Ich muss mir eingestehen, dass mich die Sache mit Squall mehr beschäftigt, als sie eigentlich sollte. Verflucht. Seit ich denken kann, kreuzen sich unsere Wege immer wieder aufs Neue. Erst kommen wir beide ins selbe Waisenhaus, dann in den selben Garden. Ich weiß nicht mehr wer von uns sich zuerst für die Gunblade entschieden hat, aber sicher ist, dass der andere sie nur gewählt hat, damit unser ewiger Wettstreit weiter gehen konnte. Der einzige Unterschied liegt darin, dass Hyperion ein Einhänder ist. Der selbe SEED-Anwärterjahrgang, die selbe Prüfung und dann trennten sich unsere Wege zum ersten Mal. Und damals dachte ich wirklich noch, ich hätte dich endgültig geschlagen. Während du Schoßhund für Rinoa gespielt hast, dachte ich, ich hätte das große Los gezogen. Die Erfüllung meines großen Traumes. Ein Hexenritter. Und dann löste sich alles in Luft auf. Wie ein Alptraum. Am Ende war ich der Schoßhund. Und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, sondern musste darauf warten, dass du kommst. Meine ultimative Niederlage. Squall, verdammt. Wie ist das passiert? Wie konntest du zulassen, dass das aus dir wird? Ich bin der, der dich besiegen wird. Ich allein!

„Mr. Almasy? Haben Sie uns etwas zu sagen?"

Verdammt. Was zum Teufel? Fünfzehn Anwärter und ein Lehrer starren mich an, als ich in der letzten Reihe aufgestanden bin, ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Nach dem Gelächter zu urteilen, muss ich laut gedacht haben. Ich frage mich, wie viel ich wohl gesagt habe. Zum Henker mit ihnen. Als ob es mich kümmern würde. Ich brauche sechs lange Schritte bis zur Tür. Dann bin ich draußen und ich höre das Gemurmel hinter der automatischen Metalltür.

Wenn man aufhört, Guardian Forces zu benutzen, fängt man wieder an, seine verlorenen Erinnerungen zurückzubekommen. Inzwischen habe ich im laufe meiner zweifelhaften Karriere mehr GF-Trainingsstunden absolviert, als nötig sind. Deshalb bleibt mir zumindest dieser Teil des Unterrichts erspart. Die GFs, die mir gegeben wurden, nutze ich nur wenn ich dazu gezwungen werde. Inzwischen bin ich stark genug geworden, um ohne sie auszukommen. Wozu Teile meiner Erinnerungen auslöschen, wenn Hyperion mit zwei Hieben denselben Effekt wie meine Guardian Forces hat? Es ist wahr, dass ich Teile meiner Erinnerungen am liebsten verlieren würde, aber durch GFs werden meist die Kindheitserinnerungen zuerst gelöscht. Und um ehrlich zu sein, dieser Teil ist noch der angenehmste von allen.

Der Ausgang ist den Anwärtern nur am Sonntag gestattet. Während die anderen GF-Trainingsstunden absolvieren, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als meine Zeit im Garden totzuschlagen. Nach einem kurzen Besuch in der Bibliothek, klingt mein Zimmer nach einer guten Idee. Die meisten Anwärter bevorzugen die Mensa. Aber ein Buch oder die Trainingshalle sind mir alle mal lieber, als das laute Gedränge in der Mensa. Zu schade, dass die Jüngsten grade Kampftraining in der Übungshalle haben.

Ob das Buch besonders gut ist oder nicht, kann ich nicht sagen. Während meine Augen den einzelnen Wörtern folgen, geht der Sinn des Satzes noch bevor er zu ende ist verloren. So lese ich fast das halbe Buch durch, ohne etwas von der Storyline behalten zu haben. Was erwartet mich morgen? Sag es mir Squall.

Yap, das sollte nun das erste Chapter gewesen sein. Kein besonders netter Punkt um aufzuhören. Sei so gut und schreib mir nen Kommentar. Arigatô!

Togale


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Square Soft – All rights reserved. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Story: Ongoing _

To Find Your Way Back Home

Togale

Chapter 2

Der Morgen begann wenig erfreulich. Als ich den ersten verschlafenen Blick auf den Wecker warf, hatte das Training seit fünf Minuten begonnen. Die Morgenroutine verkürzte sich auf Zähneputzen und anziehen. Hyperion stand schon seit gestern Nachmittag bereit neben der Tür. Ein letzter Blick ins Zimmer und dann war ich raus. Der morgendliche Sprint zur Trainingshalle ließ mich endgültig wach werden.

Die Nacht hatte wie erwartet ihren Lauf genommen. An schlafen war gar nicht zu denken gewesen. Nachdem ich das Buch, von dem ich im Übrigen nicht einmal den Titel behalten habe, durchgelesen hatte, verbrachte ich zwei weitere Stunden vergeblich damit einzuschlafen. Als das auch nichts half, beschloss ich Musik zu hören.

Allerdings muss ich eingeschlafen sein, noch bevor die CD zu ende war. Den Wecker muss ich wohl im Halbschlaf ausgeschaltet haben, zumindest erinner ich mich nicht mehr daran. Zum Glück hab ich nicht das ganze Training verschlafen.

Ausbilder Zell Dincht bemerkt mich bereits, als ich die Halle betrete. Grinsend unterbricht er den Unterricht und wartet, bis ich vor ihm stehe. Na was soll's, soll er seinen Spaß haben. Der Junge sieht immer noch so aus, als sei sein Leben ein einziger Witz. Salutierend bleibe ich vor ihm stehen. „Sir, Anwärter Almasy meldet sich zum Training."

„Ein wenig spät, nicht wahr?" Als ob er das nicht längst wüsste. Dann wirft er einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Uhr und runzelt die Stirn. Oh bitte, Hasenfuß. Mach einen Vollidioten aus dir. „Wann fangen wir an?" Muss ich mich darauf einlassen? Könnte sein.

„Sieben Uhr, Sir." Es scheint ihm irgendetwas zu geben, mich hier Rede und Antwort stehen zu lassen. Nur weiter so Zell. Nur weiter so. Wir wissen beide wie es läuft, sobald diese Unterrichtsstunde vorbei ist.

„Und wie spät ist es jetzt?" Jemand wische ihm dieses Grinsen aus dem Gesicht oder meine Faust tut es.

„Sieben Uhr dreizehn, Sir." Können wir jetzt damit aufhören?

„Dreizehn Minuten zu spät also." Zu seinen Worten nickend macht er ein, was er glaubt, wichtiges Gesicht und schaut in die Runde. Die anderen scheinen ihren Spaß zu haben. Hn, hätte ich auch, wenn es jemand anderes wäre, der hier für dumm verkauft werden würde.

„Zehn Minuten."

„Wie war das?" Seine linke Augenbraue schießt in die Höhe.

„Hasenfuß, würdest du dich hier nicht seit drei Minuten aufführen, wie ein Mädchen, das seine Tage hat, könnten wir schon fast fertig sein mit dem, was du hier als Training bezeichnest." Warum lege ich es nur immer wieder darauf an? Hnn… Zu spät. Sein Gesicht läuft rot an und er ist wieder kurz davor Fliegen zu fangen. Ja ja, wie in alten Zeiten, nicht wahr?

„Almasy, für den Rest der Woche bist du suspendiert! Und nun aus meinen Augen!" Komm dir ruhig wichtig vor. Glaub nur, du hättest damit grade deine Macht über mich bewiesen. Du hättest mir keinen größeren Gefallen tun können. Danke sehr. Ich drehe mich um, und verlasse die Trainingshalle. Den schriftlichen Bericht werde ich dieses mal mit Vergnügen schreiben.

Mit einem kurzen Umweg über mein Zimmer, für eine schnelle Dusche und um die Uniform gegen bequemere Sache zu tauschen, wird es Zeit Dr. Kadowaki einen verfrühten Besuch abzustatten.

Sie sitzt, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und sieht wenig erfreut aus. Manchmal habe ich fast ein wenig Mitleid mit dieser Frau – fast. Sie nickt mir zu und steht auf. „Hi, Doc."

„Ist das Training schon vorbei?" Nicht so skeptisch bitte. Haben Sie denn gar kein Vertrauen mehr in mich?

„Könnte man so sagen…"

„Junge, handle dir doch nicht ständig Ärger ein. Ich habe keine Lust dich bin zum Ende meiner Dienstzeit hier als Anwärter zu ertragen." Böser Seitenhieb. Aber ich habe heute keine Lust mich darauf einzulassen. Zeit schinden, wie? Aber nicht mit mir. Sie scheint ein wenig verblüfft, dass heute kein bissiger Kommentar zurückkommt. Nun, ein Tag den man genießen sollte.

"Kann ich zu ihm?" Seufzend zögert sie einen Moment. Hat sie geglaubt, ich lasse mich so einfach davon ab bringen? Also bitte.

"Na schön", gibt sie nach. „Aber noch mal. Erwarte nichts." Nickend folge ich ihr zurück in dieses Zimmer. Das Licht ist aus, die Vorhänge zugezogen. Meinte sie nicht gestern noch, er sei blind? Glaubt sie, das würde ihm beim einschlafen helfen. Zielstrebig geht meine Hand sofort zum Lichtschalter. Mit einem leisen Summen leuchten die Deckenlampen auf. Doc schaut mich kurz an, nicht sehr erfreut. Hat sie geglaubt, ich würde hier still im Dunkeln an diesem Bett sitzen und nichts tun?

Squall rührt sich. Wir müssen ihn geweckt haben. Gut. Umso besser. Er trägt immer noch das weiße Shirt. Die Katheter sind weg. Weißer Verband an den Stellen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie Angst, er würde sie sich selbst ziehen, wenn er aufwacht. Vielleicht hat er das sogar. Seine Bewegungen sind langsam und irgendwie unkoordiniert. Nun ja soweit man das sagen kann, nachdem man seine Handgelenke ans Bett gebunden hat. Und er sieht nicht besonders froh darüber aus Besuch zu haben. „Squall, jemand ist hier um dich zu sehen." Seine nichts sehenden Augen zucken in Richtung der Stimme, sonst keine Regung. Offensichtlich nicht das erste Mal. Wer wird sich wohl die Mühe machen, ihn zu besuchen? Niemand all zu oft, soviel scheint sicher. Warum auch, wenn sie ihn ruhig stellen. Er bekommt ja doch nichts mit. Dann ziehen sich seine Augenbrauen doch zusammen. Was denn, Leonhardt? Nicht erfreut über den Besuch? Kadowaki tritt ans Bett, hantiert mit irgendetwas herum, was mir hinter ihrem breiten Rücken verborgen bleibt. Dann tritt sie wieder zurück. Man kann Squall deutlich ansehen, dass er die Nähe nicht zu schätzen weiß. „Seifer ist hier", rückt sie endlich heraus. Erst scheint es, als würde das bei ihm nichts auslösen, aber wenn man genau hinsieht, kann man erkennen, dass das nicht das ist, was er erwartet hat. Mit ein paar Schritten stehe ich am Bett, meine Stiefel unangenehm laut in diesem Zimmer. Scheint zumindest so.

„Squall." Geistreich. Aber wie soll man jemanden in so einer Situation begrüßen? ‚Schön dich zu sehen'? Wohl kaum. Er dreht sich zu mir um, soweit es ihm möglich ist. Meine Stimme erkennt er jedenfalls noch. „Muss er diese Dinger tragen?", frage ich und weise mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Schnallen an seinen Handgelenken. Vom Doc bekomm ich lediglich ein kurzes Nicken. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich gegen so etwas und ich mache mir auch nicht die Mühe das zu vertuschen. Sie bekommt von mir einen finsteren Blick und dann setzte ich mich seufzend auf den Stuhl, nahe des Bettes. „Okay, sie können uns jetzt allein lassen." Sie zögert. Kein Vertrauen, tz.

"Ich bin nebenan. Ruf mich, wenn etwas ist." An der Tür bleibt sie stehen. „Hast du verstanden, Seifer?" Nickend winke ich ab. Dann sind wir allein.

"So, was höre ich für Müll? Du bist blind, Squall? Und stumm wie ein Fisch? Verarsch mich nicht. Den Scheiß kannst du einem anderen erzählen." Keine Antwort. Gut das wäre auch zu einfach gewesen. Zumindest versteht er sehr gut was ich sage, denn erfreut sieht er nicht aus. „Du willst das also wirklich durchziehen, ja?" Ich zucke die Schultern, lehnte mich zurück. Wir schweigen uns eine Weile an. Es juckt mich in den Fingern und schließlich strecke ich doch meine Hand aus, fuchtel vor seinem Gesicht herum. Er blinzelt nicht einmal. Aber er muss etwas gemerkt haben, denn er wendet den Kopf zu mir um und ‚sieht' mich feindselig an. Ganz wie früher, huh? „Na, das ändert ja nicht viel. Als ob du früher mehr als einen Satz am Tag gesagt hättest. Wie lange sperren sie dich schon hier ein, huh? Du bist auch bescheuert, dass du dir das gefallen lässt. Fang an zu reden, dann lassen sie dich vielleicht wieder raus. Oder willst du das neue Zootier vom Garden bleiben? Wir können dich unten im alten Keller ausstellen. Dort wo der alte Schleimhaufen gesessen hat. Na?" Der Ärger verschwindet aus seinem Gesicht. Versuch ruhig mich zu ignorieren. Wir werden sehen wer den längeren Atem hat.

Ein wenig zeit für diese ältere Story gefunden. Im Grunde stört es mich nicht, Storys liegen zu lassen, bis ich sie vergesse. Allerdings hat diese schon nen Kommentar bekommen. Wäre nicht nett dann nicht weiter zu schreiben. ….mal sehen was draus wird.

Togale


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Square Soft – All rights reserved. __Ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Story: Ongoing _

To Find Your Way Back Home

Togale

Chapter 3

Gestern ist nichts weiter passiert. Squall hat es tatsächlich fertig gebracht mich für den Rest der Zeit zu ignorieren. Doc war nicht überrascht das zu hören. Und ich eigentlich auch nicht. Typisch für ihn. Aber das beiweißt nur, dass der Squall den ich von früher kenne noch genau dort ist, wo er immer war. Den Verstand verloren? Was für ein Scheiß. Ich krieg ihn schon wieder zum reden. Er weiß es nur noch nicht.

Freizeit. Nächste Woche sind die Prüfungen angesetzt. Im Moment ist Vorbereitungsphase. Ich habe alle Pflichtstunden zusammen und in den Büchern steht kein Satz, den ich während meiner Jahre hier nicht schon gelesen hätte. Nichts zu tun. Doc weigert sich, mich zu unserem Patienten zu lassen. Ich soll es mir aus dem Kopf schlagen. Sie sollte doch langsam wissen, dass so etwas nicht funktioniert. Nicht bei mir.

Ein Kurzer Besuch bei unserer Headmasterin und ich bekomme was ich will. Besuchsrecht für Squall. Klingt seltsam. Ich erzähle ihr irgendeinen Unsinn. Ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringen, da wir seid der Kindheit praktisch immer an einem Ort gewesen waren. Natürlich. Mir egal was sie hören will. Von mir aus erzähl ich ihr noch mehr von diesem Unsinn. Squall ist der Einzige, der mich im Moment von dieser Langeweile ablenken kann. Außerdem ist es lächerlich, was sie dort mit ihm machen. Wenn sie mich zu ihm lassen, müssen sie aufhören, ihn unter Beruhigungsmittel zu setzen. Umso besser. Der Junge verliert noch wirklich das letzte bisschen Verstand, wenn sie so weiter machen. Als ob er ein Tier wäre, dass man hinter Gittern hält.

Doc sieht nicht begeistert aus, als ich bei ihr ins Büro marschiere und darauf warte, was sie mir wohl zu sagen hat. Natürlich hat Quistis längst angerufen und ihr erzählt, dass ich unseren Musterknaben besuchen kann, solange ich will – zumindest vorerst. Breit grinsend stehe ich vor dem Schreibtisch, warte geduldig. „Seifer." Ja ganz recht. Nur weiter. „Also gut, du kannst zu ihm. Aber ich sage es dir jetzt schon, du wirst nichts erreichen. Er ist nicht mehr der Selbe und das wird er auch nie wieder. Und wenn ich mitkriege, dass du dem Jungen nur schaden willst, um eure kleine Privatfehde weiter zu führen, dann verspreche ich dir, dass du nie wieder einen Fuß in dieses Zimmer setzen wirst." Oho…

„Schon gut, Doc. Ich hab nicht vor unseren Patienten zu ärgern. Ist die Standpauke jetzt vorbei?" Ein Nicken reicht mir als Antwort und ich betrete das Zimmer in dem Squall unverändert auf dem Bett liegt. Es würde mich so ankotzen, wenn sie mich ständig zudröhnen würden und wenn ich schon mal klar denken könnte auch noch an dieses beschissene Bett gefesselt wäre. Junge deine Geduld ist echt krank. Seufzend setzte ich mich auf den Stuhl, der immer noch an Ort und Stelle steht. „Leonhart. Na? Hast du mich vermisst?" Keine Regung. „Offensichtlich nicht. Ein wenig Dankbarkeit wäre angebracht. Immerhin besuche ich dich. Schon das zweite Mal diese Woche." Immer noch nichts. „Ignorier mich ruhig. Du weißt, dass mein Ego groß genug ist, damit fertig zu werden. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag mit mir selbst sprechen. Du hörst ja so oder so zu. Aber du könntest mir zumindest sagen, worüber ich reden soll, damit es nicht ganz so langweilig für dich wird. Oder?" Keine Antwort. Nichts. Seufzend lehne ich mich zurück, mustere den Jungen Mann vor mir. „Du siehst echt beschissen aus. Sei froh, dass du das nicht im Spiegel mit ansehen musst. Deine Frisur war ja noch nie besonders, aber das was sie daraus gemacht haben ist ne Katastrophe. Du siehst aus wie ein verdammtes Mädchen. Gott! Und warum zum Teufel ziehen sie ständig die Vorhänge zu?" Kurz entschlossen stehe ich auf, gehe um das Bett herum und ziehe die Vorhänge zur Seite. Es ist nicht so, als würde jemand hier oben durchs Fenster sehen können. Niemand wird ihn entdecken. Squall starrt immer noch vor sich hin, als ich wieder auf meinem Platz bin. „Sei froh, dass sie keinen zu dir lassen, der dich so sieht. Kein schöner Anblick, glaub mir." Er wendet den Kopf von mir ab, scheinbar gelangweilt. „Du glaubst wohl, du würdest mich wieder loswerden, was? Aber da hast du dich geschnitten. Unsere Headmasterin persönlich hat den Wisch unterschrieben, der mir erlaubt hier zu sein. Keine Chance Leonhart. Gewöhn dich an meine Besuche. Sie werden dich auch nicht mehr mit diesem Mist ruhig stellen. Du wist also gezwungen sein mir zuzuhören. Die ganze Woche lang. Montag sind Prüfungen. Ich hab also nichts mehr zu tun." Ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. „Oha, du hörst mir also tatsächlich zu. Ja ganz recht, Prüfungen. Das amüsiert dich wohl, was? Seifer, der ewige SEED-Anwärter. Aber glaub mir, nicht mehr lange. Da müsste schon Zell persönlich mein Gruppenführer sein, damit ich das vergeige. Aber da unser Hasenfuß Ausbilder ist, hab ich gute Karten. Wenn ein Trottel wie der Ausbilder wird, dann seh' ich schwarz für unseren Garden."

Eine Weile ist es wieder still. Ich frage mich, ob eine Woche reichen wird, damit Squall endlich zur Vernunft kommt. „Wird dir nicht langweilig? Huh? Komm nun lass doch den Mist. Schau was sie mit dir machen. Binden dich an, wie einen Hund und verstecken dich vor dem Rest der Welt. Trottel." Ich packe seinen Arm, kurz oberhalb der Fesseln und er zuckt zusammen, als hätte ich ihm einen Stromschlag verpasst. Uh – gar nicht so abwegig. Aber das ist lange her. „Stören dich die Dinger nicht?" Mit der anderen Hand löse ich die Riemen, mache seinen Arm los. Was dann kommt, trifft mich völlig unvorbereitet. Kaum frei, reißt er den Arm hoch, packt mich am Hals und drückt zu. Blind, na zum Glück. Sein Griff ist nicht sehr zielgenau, seine Fingernägel zerkratzen mir die Wange bevor er die richtige Stelle gefunden hat. Woher nimmt er die Kraft, wenn sie ihn wirklich schon so lange hier festbinden? Erschrocken packe ich sein Handgelenk und es gelingt mir ziemlich mühelos mich zu befreien. „Verfluchte Scheiße! Was soll der Scheiß?" Du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Er wehrt sich, aber ich bin ihm überlegen und drücke seine Hand zurück und binde sie wieder fest. „So dankst du es mir, also? Ja? Na ganz toll. Seh' zu wie du damit klarkommst, dass sie dich hier weiter festbinden." Sein Atem geht schneller als vorher, sonst ist er wieder ganz ruhig, als sei nichts passiert. Kleiner Bastard. Willst mich loswerden, ja? So leicht wird das nicht. Nicht mit mir.

Doc erfährt nichts über diesen Zwischenfall. War nicht weiter tragisch. Sie hat mich nicht rausgehen sehen, also muss ich auch die Kratzer nicht erklären. Noch sechs Tage, dann sind Feldprüfungen. Bin gespannt wo man uns dieses Mal hinschickt. Das Desaster in Dollet ist so ziemlich jedem in Erinnerung geblieben und der Garden ist jedes Mal aufs Neue peinlichst darauf bedacht, dass es nicht erneut soweit kommt. Bis jetzt hat das geklappt. Aber wer weiß. Dieses Jahr bin ich wieder von der Partie. Wird sicher spaßig.

Zurück auf meinem Zimmer überkommt mich Langeweile. Zeit um mit Hyperion einen kleinen Ausflug in die Trainingsarena zu machen. Gut das beschäftigt niemanden besonders lange, sobald er den Garden verlassen und andere Kontinente besucht hat, aber es ist allemal besser als im Quartiert zu sitzen und auf nichts Bestimmtes zu warten, außer vielleicht darauf, dass die Woche vergeht. Keine Guten Aussichten.

Am Ende ist die Halle wie leergefegt. Ein paar schwächere Kreaturen hab ich übrig gelassen. Kann ja sein, dass ein paar meiner Kameraden noch ein wenig trainieren wollen, bevor es in den ersten Einsatz geht.

In dieser Nacht schlafe ich nicht besonders gut. Keine Ahnung warum. Zugegeben, das Abendessen war grausam, eine regelrechte Zumutung, aber das ist viel zu oft der Fall, als das es daran liegen könnte. Ständig wache ich auf, aber nichts ist zu hören, was mich hätte wecken können. Rein gar nichts. Diese Stille geht mir auf die Nerven. Ich bin hell wach und langweile mich schon fast zu Tode. Nichts zu tun. Nein, rein gar nichts. Der komplette Garden schläft. Kurz vor drei. Nun, sonst bin ich einer der Ersten, die so tief schlafen, dass man schon eine Großoffensive brauchen würde, um mich zu wecken.

Da es nicht so scheint, als könnte ich bald einschlafen, beschließe ich jemanden einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Nicht dass er sich dagegen wehren könnte.

Auf den Gängen ist es totenstill. In der Halle hört man nur das leise Geräusch von laufendem Wasser, dass die Anlagen in der Mitte im Gang halten. Das Licht ist gedämpft, niemand ist mehr hier. Der Garden hat vor einer Weile aufgehört, Kontrollen durchzuführen. Meiner Meinung nach wird es nicht lange dauern, bis der Erste sich das zu Nutze macht und irgendetwas passiert. Währe damals unter meiner Kontrolle nicht passiert. Gut alles hat mal ein Ende. Und im Moment ist es meine Lust auf einen neuen Ordnungstrupp. Das Lazarett ist offen, wie immer. Doc schläft in einem der hinteren Zimmer. Kein Grund sie zu wecken. Ich gebe den Schlüsselcode zu Squalls Zimmer ein und die Tür gleitet leise summend auf. Stockfinster. Die Vorhänge mal wieder. Kein Grund etwas daran zu ändern. Es sind drei Schritte bis zum Stuhl. Langsam gewöhnen sich meine Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse. Die weiße Bettdecke und darunter Squalls Umrisse. Wo sollte er auch sonst sein. Ich ziehe den Stuhl zurück. Eigentlich eine Lautlose Angelegenheit, aber irgendjemand hat etwas darauf liegen lassen, das nun zu Boden fällt. Keine Ahnung was das war. Nicht laut genug um Doc zu wecken, aber Squall ist mit einem Schlag wach. Er zuckt zusammen und wahrscheinlich versucht er zu erkennen, wer sich nachts an sein Bett schleicht. Jetzt wo sie ihn nicht mehr unter Medikamente setzen muss es eine verfluchte Umgewöhnung sein wieder klar denken zu können und das Tag und Nacht. Er muss fast wahnsinnig werden. „Reg dich ab. Ich bin's nur. Keiner will dich im Schlaf ermorden." Ich setzte mich wieder an meinen Platz. Natürlich keine Antwort. Kann mir denken, dass er nicht froh ist, mich jetzt hier zu haben. „Konnte nicht schlafen. Mein Zimmernachbar schnarcht so laut, dass es wahrscheinlich noch drei Zimmer weiter zu hören ist." Als ob ihn so eine Lüge kümmern würde. Aber warum Leonhart erzählen, dass ich wegen nichts aufgewacht bin, wie ein kleiner Trottel im ersten Jahr, der nervös vor seiner ersten Prüfung ist. Ich höre die Riemen ächzen. Unbequem was? Tja, Chance vertan. „Sie binden dich also selbst nachts fest. Großartig. Will gar nicht wissen, ob du schon wunde Stellen am Rücken hast. Hat dich nicht gestört bis vor kurzem, ich weiß. Aber sie werden dir nicht einfach wieder irgendetwas verabreichen und dich Jahre verschlafen lassen. Sorry Kleiner." Er wehrt sich immer noch gegen die Riemen. „Was ist los?" Squall Leonhart der Stunden damit verbringt sich nicht zu rühren, einen Wettstreit im Nichtblinzeln gewinnen könnte hält es nun keine zwei Minuten still aus. Er dreht ständig den Kopf zur Seite, aber was auch immer es ist, es stört ihn. Ich schalte die kleine Lampe auf dem Tisch neben mir an. Zu hell am Anfang, aber dann wird klar was er hat. „Ehrlich Leonhart. Sag ihnen doch einfach, dass sie dir ne anständige Frisur verpassen sollen. Langsam streiche ich ihm die störenden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Widerspenstig seine Haare. Scheinen sie schon immer gewesen zu sein. Er liegt still, ‚sieht' weg. Seufzend lehne ich mich wieder zurück. „Besser?" Sein zerren hat aufgehört. Ich denke, das könnte man als ein ‚Ja' deuten. „Gut." Ein Danke währe eindeutig zu viel. Ein kurzes Kopfnicken seinerseits in Richtung Lampe. Verstehe. „Okay." Ich schalte das Licht wieder aus. Schließlich ist's nicht mein Zimmer. „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich noch ne Weile bleibe? – Ich fasse dein Schweigen mal als nein auf." Leise seufzend schließe ich die Augen. Der Stuhl ist nicht gerade einer der bequemsten. Ich sollte einen neuen mitbringen.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Square Soft – All rights reserved. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Story: Ongoing _

_Freetalk: wieder nicht so schnell geupdatet wie ich es vorhatte. Ich scheine im ficschreiben genauso faul wie beim kanjilernen zu sein. ..._

_To Find Your Way Back Home_

_Togale_

**Chapter 4**

Das erste was an diesem Morgen in Squalls Zimmer von statten geht, ist eine Möbelumräumaktion. Ich habe vor hier ein wenig meiner Zeit zu verbringen, aber nicht auf diesen beschissenen Stühlen! Als erstes fliegen die einmal raus. Meinen guten, über Monate eingesessenen Lieblingsstuhl stelle ich direkt neben sein Bett, an die Wand kommt mein altes Sofa. Kann ja sein, dass ich hier mal wieder ne Nacht verbringe. Stühle sind völligungeeignet dafür. Squall scheint nicht begeistert, aber wann hat er schonmal auch nur einen Funken Begeisterung gezeigt? Nichts Neues also. Ein Stapel Bücher. Er will nicht mit mir reden? Gut, ich kann mich auch so beschäftigen.

„Ahhh..." Ich lasse mich auf das Sofa fallen, lege die Füße hoch. „Viel besser." Er hat die Augen geschlossen, versucht wahrscheinlich diesen Tag zu verschlafen, solange er kann. „Hey, Squall! Hunger?" Nicht mal ein Zucken. „Bringen die dir was? Ist es besser als der Mensafraß? Vielleicht bekomm ich ja auch was davon." Da ich von ihm sowieso keine Antwort bekommen, beschließe ich Doc zu fragen.

„Hey Doc. Wann gibt's Frühstück?" Sie schaut mich komisch an.

„Frühstück gibt's in der Mensa, wie immer Seifer." Kurzangebunden heute, was?

„Nein, nicht für mich. Für ihn." Ich zeige auf Squalls Tür aber sie schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Was? Er bekommt nichts?"

„Nein. Es wäre zu umständlich gewesen, ihn jedes Mal wieder zu wecken. Und wir haben nicht genug personal um ihn so zu versorgen." Ich schaue skeptisch, aber anscheinend bekomme ich so keine weitere Erklärung.

„Ja, na schön. Aber was zum Teufel passiert dann mit ihm?"

„Er bekommt dreimal am Tag Energie über Zauber. Was schaust du so? Das lernst du doch in der Grundausbildung. Zauber bei längeren Feldeinsätzen." Ich kann nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Ja, mag sein. Klar geht das wenn man kurzfristig mal was braucht, aber doch nicht auf Dauer." Kann schon sein, dass ich verwirrt klinge, aber das ist doch absurd. Doc scheint immer noch sauer zu sein. Heute keine Fragestunde. Ich trete den Rückzug in Squalls Zimmer an. „Leonhart." Na zumindest hat er die Augen geöffnet. Wir machen Fortschritte. „Die verarschen dich hier ohne Ende, was? Hör zu, ich geh mir was zu Essen holen. Dann komm ich wieder." Gleichgültig wie immer. Nach einem Kurzen Ausflug zur Mensa komme ich zurück, mein Frühstück auf einem Tablett. „Bin zurück." Mein Sofa ist ein hervorragender Platz. Ich kann ihn beobachten und hab es trotzdem bequem. „Völlig überfüllt, wie jeden Morgen. Du kennst das ja. Und dabei ist es der letzte Dreck, den sie uns vorsetzen. Hätte ich Ausgang, würde ich mir in Balamb was besorgen." Der Kaffee ist heute zumindest genießbar.

Der Tag verläuft ruhig. Ich beziehe mein Lager auf dem Sofa, vertiefe mich in ein paar meiner Bücher. Es ist so ruhig wie in meinem eigenen Zimmer, aber ganz angenehm, wenn man nicht allein ist. Nicht dass es mir was ausmacht, ein Einzelzimmer zu haben, ein Privileg unter Anwärtern, im Gegenteil. Ich finde es eigentlich klasse. Aber trotzdem mal was anderes. Er redet zwar nicht, aber immerhin ist er da. Doc kommt zweimal, verabreicht ihm wie angekündigt den Zauber. Am Nachmittag schickt man mich weg. Keine Ahnung warum. Sie sagen, ich kann in zwei Stunden wieder kommen.

Mit meinem Abendessen betrete ich Squalls Zimmer. Alles scheint unverändert. Zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Später fällt mir auf, dass er ein anderes Shirt trägt. Ich frage besser nicht, wieviel man ihm erlaubt noch selbst zu tun.

Der nächste Tag beginnt genau so ruhig, wie der letzte geendet hat. Frühstück auf dem Sofa. Mieser Kaffee, dafür ist der Rest besser. Ob man es mal fertig bringen wird, dass alles in Ordnung ist? Vielleicht ist das ein Spiel, das niemand begreift und zur Belustigung des Küchenpersonals dient. Ein großer gardeninterner Spaß. Ich kann darüber nicht lachen. Squall scheints heute nicht besonders zu gehen. Erkältet wie es scheint. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich sein Fenster offengelassen hab. Besser nichts darüber sagen. „He Squall." Übler Husten, hört sich ja grauenvoll an. Ich setze mich zu ihm ans Bett, muster ihn einen Moment. „Alles klar?" Nach seinem Gesicht zu urteilen nicht. „Ich geh mal fragen, vielleicht kurieren sie dich ja mal schnell." Als ich in ihrem Büro bin, ist von Doc nichts zu sehen. Ich muss eine Weile warten, dann kommt sie wieder, hat es aber ziemlich eilig. Ich frage sie nach dem Zauber für Squall, aber sie meint nur knapp, dass er für eine Erkältung keinen Zauber bekommt. Er hätte schon genug davon. Dann ist sie wieder weg. „Sorry, Kleiner. Nix zu machen." So wie sie ihn behandeln, ist es kein Wunder, dass er sich so leicht was einfängt. Ich hätte schon besser aufpassen können. Dumm gelaufen. Naja nächstes Mal.

Am Nachmittag habe ich eines meiner Bücher durch, lege es auf den Tisch und beobachte meinen Zimmergenossen eine Weile. Mieser Husten. Langeweile oder Mitleid, genau kann ich es nicht sagen, jedenfalls beschließe ich etwas dagegen zu tun. Zauber ist Anwärtern im Garden nicht gestattet zu tragen. Frühestens wenn die Feldübungen beginnen und wie die GFs bekommen. Da ich aber auch die nicht absolviere, muss ich bis zum ersten Einsatz warten, bis es Zauber gibt. Tut mir ja leid. Also alte Hausmittel. Doc scheint es egal zu sein, als ich mit Tee zurückkomme. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich darüber Gedanken macht, dass ich ihn Squall geben könnte. „Hey, tu mir den Gefallen und zieh nicht wieder diese Show vom letzten Mal ab, okay?" Den Becher stelle ich auf den Tisch, setzte mich zu Squall und mache den ersten Riemen an seinem Arm los. „Keine Faxen. Oder du bist ganz schnell wieder da wo du vorher warst." Sein Gesichtsausdruck lässt sich am ehesten als erstaunt beschreiben, als ich ihn losmache. „Komm, setz dich hin." Ein wenig umständlich, aber folgsam setzt sich Squall auf und ich drücke ihm den Becher in die Hand. „Trink das. Gut für deinen Hals." Ohne irgendwie zu protestieren nimmt er einen Schluck. „Heiß", füge ich noch hinzu und die erste Reaktion die man wirklich zählen kann zweit der letzten Tage ist ein kurzes Nicken von ihm. „Ich hab ja gewusst, dass du mich verstehst, aber ehrlich Leonhart, schön dass du es auch mal für nötig hältst, mir das zu beweisen." Er verdreht die Augen, wie er es früher oft getan hat. Nachdem der Becher fast leer ist, stelle ich ihn wieder zur Seite. „Von mir aus kannst du da sitzen bleiben. Aber Doc hat sicher was dagegen, wenn ich dich so lasse. Völlig bescheuert, wenn du mich fragst." Er nimmt es regungslos hin. „Ich werd mal mit ihr reden. ' werden sehen." Er wischt sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht, lässt sich wiedernach hinten ins Kissen fallen. Druckstellen an den Handgelenken. Das ist doch eine Scheiße. Ohne diese ganzen Medikamente ist er wieder klar im Kopf wie es scheint. Okay er redet nicht, aber sonst sehe ich keinen Unterschied zum alten Squall. Kein Grund ihn weiter festzubinden.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Square Soft – All rights reserved. __Ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Story: Ongoing _

To Find Your Way Back Home

Togale

Chapter 5

„Leonhart! Gute Nachrichten." Ich betrete sein Zimmer, lasse mich in den alten, etwas ramponierten Sessel neben seinem Bett fallen. So schwungvoll, dass die alten Federn ein protestierendes Ächzen von sich geben, und mit einem leisen, gequälten Quietschen wieder Ruhe geben. Ich greife nach Squalls Armen, mache sie los. Er scheint mir ein wenig irritiert. „Von heute an wirst du nicht mehr festgebunden. Also benimm dich, ich stehe mit meinem guten Namen dafür grade, dass du nichts anstellst." Er reibt sich die Handgelenke, setzt sich auf. „Hunger?" Er dreht sich zu mir um, zieht fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Okay, ich gebe zu, ich habe nicht gefragt, ob er wieder was zu essen bekommt, aber ich denke es wird Zeit. „Ich schau mal, was ich auftreiben kann. Komme gleich wieder." Squall bleibt allein in seinem Zimmer.

Als ich zurück bin, sitzt er immer noch da, wie ich ihn verlassen habe. Braver Junge. Nun ja, wo sollte er auch hingehen? „Also, die Auswahl ist nicht die beste, aber du kennst das ja." Das Tablet lade ich auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett ab. „Hier." Ich drücke ihm einen Teller voll mit dem was sich heute Tagesgericht schimpft in die Hand. „Vorsicht, heiß." Nachdem er das Besteck gefunden hat, probiert er das Zeug und er muss nichts sagen, um mir mitzuteilen, was er davon hält. Sein Gesicht spricht Bände. „Uh, so übel?" Ein Glück dass ich heute nicht in der Mensa mein Mittagessen bekommen habe. Heute gab es Sandwiches aus Balamb. Jede Woche kommt der Lieferant und bringt mir dabei meine kleine Sonderbestellung. Angenehme Sache, wenn man seine Kontakte hat. Es juckt mich schon in den Fingern, endlich diesen Test hinter mich zu bringen. Endlich wieder Ausgang. „Gib her, iss den Nachtisch." Bereitwillig gibt er den Teller wieder her, bekommt von mir den kleineren mit dem Kuchen. „Ich denke, das ist ungefährlich." Er verzieht den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Ich beziehe meine Position auf dem Sofa, lege die Füße hoch und lasse ihn in Ruhe essen.

* * *

„Morgen ist es dann wohl soweit…" Die Selbstgespräche habe ich mir angewöhnt. Das hat man davon seine Zeit mit jemanden zu verbringen der sich immer noch weigert den Mund aufzumachen. „Bin ja gespannt wo es diesmal hingeht. Aber im Grunde auch egal." Ich würde niemals zugeben, dass mich die bevorstehende Prüfung nervös macht. Nicht im Sinne von Zweifeln an mir oder dem Ausgang. Ich will es einfach nur hinter mich bringen. Die SEED-Prüfung sollte ein Kinderspiel werden. Trotzdem hält es mich grundlos wach. Squall ist wenig begeistert davon, dass ich seit zwei Nächten hier auftauche und mit mir selbst rede. So sehr er es auch versucht, es gelingt ihm nicht einzuschlafen solange ich mich hier rumtreibe. Nicht dass ich sonderlich laut wäre, aber Gesellschaft sagt ihm immer noch nicht zu. Bisher hat es mich immer ein paar Stunden gekostet, aber irgendwann bin ich doch auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und erst aufgewacht, als Doc am Morgen nach ihrem Patienten sehen wollte. Aber heute scheint mir das nicht gelingen zu wollen. Nicht einmal Stillsitzen gelingt mir heute. Seit einer halben Stunde laufe ich die paar Meter von einer Wand zur anderen, in knapp vier Stunden wollte ich eh wieder aufstehen. Ein kurzer Blick in Squalls Richtung verrät mir, wie verärgert er über meinen ungebetenen Besuch ist. Ich muss zugeben, nicht ganz fair meinerseits. „Schon gut, schon gut, ich bin ja schon still." Seufzend lasse ich mich aufs Sofa fallen, versuche noch einmal einzuschlafen. Vergeblich.

Als ich mich zum vierten Mal umdrehe um eine halbwegs bequeme Position zu finden, erschrecke ich mich beinahe zu Tode als auf einmal etwas knapp über mir die Wand trifft und dann hinter dem Sofa verschwindet. „Was zur Hölle…" Umständlich setze ich mich auf und taste im Dunkeln nach dem Lichtschalter, der irgendwo links von mir neben der Tür ist. Squall scheint endgültig genug zu haben. Er sitzt im Bett und sieht relativ wütend für seine Verhältnisse aus. Ich ziehe das Buch hinter dem Sofa hervor, welches wohl dafür bestimmt gewesen war unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit meinem Kopf zu machen. „Danke, aber mir ist nicht nach lesen zumute", scherze ich. Von ihm kommt nur ein Kopfnicken Richtung Tür. „Du wirfst mich raus?" Keine weitere Reaktion von ihm. „Da bin ich ja gespannt wie du das anstellen willst." Ich habe ihn in der Woche nicht einmal aufstehen sehen. Fraglich wie weit er überhaupt noch kommt auf den eigenen Beinen, noch dazu ohne zu sehen wohin er geht. Er scheint es mir nicht demonstrieren zu wollen und ich lege es nicht darauf an ihn bloßzustellen. „Hör zu…" Seufzend stehe ich auf, lege das Buch zurück an seinen Platz. „Morgen bist du mich los. Okay? Von mir aus kannst du dann wieder in aller Ruhe vor dich hinvegetieren. Der Deal war, dass ich in einer Woche einen halbwegs vernünftigen Menschen aus dir mache. Aber ich gratuliere, du hast dich erfolgreich geweigert. Ich an deiner Stelle hätte mir eher die Kugel gegeben als mich hier einsperren zu lassen, aber okay, deine Sache. Wenn du Glück hast geben sie dir sogar deine geliebten Drogen damit du die nächsten Jahre weiter Dornröschen spielen kannst." Wie immer lässt ihn alles kalt. Kopfschüttelnd lehne ich mich gegen die Wand. „Verfluchter Idiot. Jetzt schlaf." Trotzig ignoriert er meine Anweisung. „Es ist einfach nicht mehr das Selbe. Es mach… alles keinen Sinn mehr." Warum erzähle ich ihm das? Nicht dass es einen Unterschied macht. Aber es ist wahr. Im Grunde weiß ich selbst, dass alles hier ein einziger Witz ist. Ich bin zu alt um noch Anwärter zu sein und selbst nach der Prüfung ist fraglich, was aus all dem wird. Ich bin zurück zum Garden gekommen weil das einzige was ich kann und jemals werden wollte hier zu finden ist. Und nun habe ich vorgesetzte die ich verachte und kann keinen Fuß vor die Tür setzen ohne dass mich die Leute bis heute anstarren, als stünde noch immer eine Hexe neben mir. Lächerlich. Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr regt es mich auf, desto weniger weiß ich, was ich eigentlich will. Ich will, dass es wird wie früher. Aber selbst ich weiß, dass daraus nichts wird. Nur fallen mir keine realistischen Optionen ein. Squall als Weg in meine Vergangenheit zu betrachten ist schon reichlich armselig.

Gerade als ich überlege Doc morgen Bescheid zu geben, damit sie ihn wieder ruhigstellen kann und das Ganze zu beenden, reißt der sonst so apathische Zimmerbewohner mich aus meinen Gedanken indem er dem Sessel neben dem Bett einen unsanften Stoß gibt. „Hm? Was die Sachen stören dich? Sie werden sie schon wieder wegschaffen." Squall zuckt nur mit den Schultern, als ginge ihn das nichts an, nickt dann Richtung Sessel. Verblüfft folge ich der Einladung und setze mich. Normalerweise stört es mich nicht den Alleinunterhalter zu spielen, aber heute fällt mir einfach nichts ein. Das ganze Nachdenken war nie meine Sache. Ich habe Squall immer für komisch gehalten wenn er die ganze Zeit vor sich hingestarrt hat und alles um sich herum zu vergessen schien. Die ungewohnte Stille meinerseits irritiert ihn, soviel kann ich ihm ansehen. Seufzend lehne ich mich zurück, starre an die Decke.

* * *

„Du weißt, dass wir hier Besuchszeiten haben, nicht wahr? Und überhaupt, kommst du nicht zu spät zu deiner Prüfung? Wie oft glaubst du lassen sie dich noch antreten? Vermassel es besser nicht nochmal." Das ist Docs Art mich zu wecken. Sie kommt ungebeten ins Zimmer und fängt an mir aufbauende Worte für den Tag mitzugeben noch bevor ich überhaupt aufgewacht bin. Verwirrt setzte ich mich auf, schaue mich um. Wann bin ich eingeschlafen? Und wie spät ist es überhaupt? Leonhart sieht so aus, als hätte er die Nacht über nicht geschlafen, aber natürlich beklagt er sich nicht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir, dass ich spät dran bin. Doc hat ihre Belehrungen vorerst beendet und ist schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Du hättest mich wecken können", beschwere ich mich. Das scheint ihn zu belustigen. „Was auch immer." Mir bleibt keine Zeit mich mit ihm auseinander zu setzen. Wenn das heute meine letzte Prüfung werden soll, dann sollte ich mich besser ranhalten oder sie beginnt ohne mich.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

„Seifer! Dass ich den Tag noch erleben darf an dem du eine Uniform trägst!" Quistis wartet bereits vor dem Aufzug auf mich. Der alte Cid hätte nie so einen Aufstand um eine Uniform gemacht. Leider besteht das neue Führungspersonal des Gardens auf die vorschriftsmäßige Kleidung bei Einsätzen. Lächerlich. Sie nennt mir die Namen der zwei Anwärter die unter meiner Führung am Einsatz teilnehmen. Großartig, ausgerechnet der Junge mit dem ich mich letztens beim Training angelegt hatte. Es ist ihr quasi ins Gesicht geschrieben dass das Absicht war. Ihre Art der Konfliktlösung. Aber heute nicht. Heute soll es meine letzte Prüfung werden und nicht einmal die Spielchen von Quistis könne das verhindern.

Auf dem Weg zum Hafen herrscht eisige Stimmung. Keiner wäre wohl begeistert mit mir in einem Team zu sein, mein Ruf wird mir wohl bis ans Lebensende vorauseilen. Das Schiff bringt uns von Balamb aus auf den anderen Kontinent. Der Einsatz, simpel wie gewöhnlich. Im Viennegebirge wurden Rebellen gesichtet, die die Regierung Esthars ablehnen und stürzen wollen. Bevor es überhaupt zu einem Versuch gekommen kann, wurden SEEDs beauftragt dem ganzen ein Ende zu setzen bevor sich die Truppen formieren und untereinander organisieren können. – Unkompliziert wie ich es gern habe. Sobald bewaffnete Truppen gesichtet werden lautet der Befehl Eleminieren.

* * *

An der Küste angekommen stehen wir vor unserem ersten Hindernis. Ausbilder Dincht weist bereits die ersten Truppen ein. Unser Trupp fungiert als Spürtrupp und hat den südlichsten Teil des Gebirges zu erkunden. Mir soll es recht sein, Hauptsache mir kommt niemand in die Quere. Zuerst müssen wir allerdings den Steilhang vor uns überwinden, welcher an der Küste entlang verläuft. Eine geschätzte zwanzig Meter Felswand liegt bevor uns. Es wäre wohl auch zu einfach gewesen gleich zum amüsanten Teil überzugehen. Ausrüstung überprüfen und Abmarsch heißt es. Warten war noch nie meine Stärke. Wie wir nach oben kommen bleibt uns überlassen. Einige machen sich auf den Weg weiter südlich einen einfacheren Weg zu finden, ich bevorzuge den direkten Weg. Der Fels fühlt sich stellenweise brüchiger an als mir lieb ist, zerklüftet durch Wind und Wetter, andererseits bietet das auch genügend Halt an anderen Stellen. Den Aufstieg wage ich allein, Hyperion und ein Seil auf meinem Rücken. Meine zwei ‚Mitläufer' wie ich sie bestenfalls bezeichnen kann warten unten. Es kostet mich nicht allzu viel Zeit nach oben zu kommen, allemal schneller als nach einem anderen Weg zu suchen. Warum auch Zeit vergeuden? Mit dem Seil sollten es auch die anderen zwei bis nach oben schaffen. Innerlich muss ich mich dennoch über mich selbst wundern. Es ist nicht allzu lange her, dass ich den Sendeturm in Dollet allein erstürmt habe, fest davon überzeugt, dass die anderen auch so ihren Weg finden würden. Immerhin hatten sie dich dabei Squall. Selbst einem geistigen Fußgänger wie Zell sollte es gelingen jemanden wie dir zu folgen, nicht wahr? Aber es empfiehlt sich einfach nicht noch unter den Augen der Ausbilder das hochgelobte Teamwork zu vergessen. Sobald wir außer Sicht sind können diese zwei Grünschnäbel zusehen wie sie zurechtkommen. Entweder sie schaffen es Schritt zu halten oder sie bleiben auf der Strecke. Niemand aus dieser Truppe ist versessen darauf mit dem anderen irgendetwas zu tun zu haben. Der Junge der sich grade an den Aufstieg wagt hasst mich wahrscheinlich immer noch dafür, dass ich ihn bei seinem kleinen ‚Trainingsunfall' lächerlich gemacht habe und der Nachzügler unten am Strand kann keinen von uns leiden. Wir sind schon ein großartiges Team, das gibt sicherlich jede Menge Bonuspunkte für enge Zusammenarbeit. Zur Hölle, ich kann mich nicht mal an ihre Namen erinnern. Es spielt auch keine Rolle.

Wortlos strecke ich dem vorlauten Grünschnabel die Hand entgegen. Natürlich weigert er sich. Von mir aus. Gerade wollte ich ihm einen passenden Kommentar dazu an den Kopf werfen, als sich das Gestein unter seiner Hand löst. Meine Finger schaffen es nur sein Handgelenk zu streifen, dann bleibt mir nur noch zu zusehen wie er abstürzt. Den Halt am Seil verlor er sofort, die Augen weit aufgerissen, das Gesicht verzerrt vor Entsetzen. Der erschrockene Aufschrei verstummt augenblicklich, als er am Boden aufschlägt, abgelöst von dem dumpfen Geräusch vom Aufprall auf die unnachgiebigen Felsen die ihn erwartet haben. Ich muss nicht hinunter steigen um zu sehen, dass er den Absturz nicht überlebt hat. Entsetzen macht sich am Strand breit. Die Phönixfeder ist seine einzige Chance. Während einer der Ausbilder den Jungen zurück ins Leben holt, trifft sich mein Blick mit dem von Zell. Der Blondschopf starrt voller Abscheu zu mir hinauf.

* * *

Mein Spürtrupp macht sich auf den Weg ins Gebirge. Dass wir nur noch zu zweit sind stört mich nicht im Geringsten. Nach seinem Ausflug ins Reich der Leblosen verlor mein dritter Mann das Bewusstsein und wurde abtransportiert. Mein verbleibender Begleiter ist in ein Schweigen verfallen, welches deinem mühelos Konkurrenz machen würde. Ich fange an den Jungen zu mögen. Er ist unkompliziert, folgt ohne Fragen zu stellen und macht seinen Job; was so viel heißen soll wie: er kommt mir nicht in die Quere. Würde er nicht seine GF seiner Schusswaffe vorziehen, könnte unser kleiner Ausflug fast schon angenehm sein.

Felsen, soweit das Auge reicht. Im Gegensatz zu uns Anwärtern tragen SEEDs hier draußen keine Uniform sondern Tarnkleidung. Allerdings geht man wohl davon aus, dass unsere Aufgabe kaum Feindkontakt mit sich bringt und da das Krisengebiet weit genug von uns entfernt ist, bleibt die Sorge darüber ein Wunderbares Ziel für Schützen bei diesem Farbkontrast zu sein nur ein dumpfes Unbehagen in meinem Hinterkopf. Weiter vor uns sehe ich einen weiteren Dreiertrupp. Großartig, die wenigen Feinde, die sich in diese gottlose Gegend verirrt haben könnten, müssen wir uns nun auch noch teilen.

„Warum hast du ihn nicht festgehalten?", durchbricht mein Mitläufer plötzlich doch noch die Stille. Mir wäre lieber gewesen, er hätte den Mund nie aufgemacht. Seufzend werfe ich einen kurzen Blick zurück. Ich muss dem Jungen nur ins Gesicht sehen um zu wissen, dass er mich verachtet.

„Willst du damit andeuten, es sei meine Schuld gewesen?", frage ich unbeeindruckt.

„Sage ich nicht. Ich hab gesehen, dass es ein Unfall war. Aber du hättest ihn festhalten können." So ein Klugscheißer.

„Hab's versucht", kommt meine mürrische, kurzangebundene Antwort darauf.

„Tze, dann lass uns beide hoffen, dass dein _Versuch_ diesen Einsatz zu bestehen besser läuft als das, Almasy." Je mehr der Junge den Mund aufmacht, desto mehr habe ich den Wunsch es ihm zu stopfen. Ich antworte nichts darauf, marschiere weiter, ein wenig schneller als zuvor und stelle mit Befriedigung fest, dass er Mühe hat mir zu folgen. Idiot.

* * *

Absichtlich schlage ich eine andere Route ein, als auf unserer Karte verzeichnet. Wir werden am gleichen Ziel ankommen, aber ich ziehe einen schmalen Weg einen Hang hinauf der direkten Route vor. Zum einen bin ich der Meinung von dort oben einen guten Überblick zu haben, zum anderen, seien wir ehrlich, wenn ich mich hier verstecken müsste während der Fein einmarschiert, ich würde sicher nicht die offensichtliche Straße nehmen. Mir juckt es in den Fingern. Hyperion hat lange keinen anständigen Gegner mehr gehabt. Mein Mitläufer scheint nicht die geringste Ahnung zu haben. Er ist damit beschäftigt mir zu folgen und da ich die Karte habe, die er wie ich weiß kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt hat, wird ihm nicht einmal auffallen, dass wir diesen kleinen Abstecher machen. Der Weg ist ein wenig länger und durch den Zwischenfall am Strand sind wir im Rückstand, aber nichts was mich beunruhigen würde.

Oben angelangt stelle ich zufrieden fest, dass mein Gedanke richtig gewesen war. Von hier aus kann ich selbst unser Ziel sehen, eine Kreuzung unweit von einer der Hauptversorgungslinien. Jemand müsste schon sehr dämlich sein uns dort anzugreifen, weit hinter den feindlichen Linien. Ich habe es ehrlich gesagt nicht zu eilig dorthin zu kommen. Von dort an heißt es dann nur noch auf weitere Befehle warten, was erfahrungsgemäß irgendwann in einem Abzugsbefehl endet.

„Sind wir hier überhaupt richtig?", grummelt mein Mitläufer, wohl langsam ein wenig misstrauisch und stützt sich auf seinem Gewehr ab. Der Aufstieg scheint ihm nicht gefallen zu haben. Man überlasse es der Truppe von Dincht nach einem kleinen Umweg gleich außer Atem zu sein. Meine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen, während meine Augen weiter das Gelände nach etwas Abwechslung in dieser langweiligen Mission suchen. Während mein Begleiter noch weiter vor sich hin redet, sehe ich etwas am Hang unter uns aufblitzen. Ich schaue genauer hin, aber ich habe mich nicht getäuscht. Feindliche Truppen, verschanzt am Hang. Genau das wonach ich gesucht habe.

„Hey, pass auf", zischt er hinter mir plötzlich. Ich hocke schon am Boden und ich bin sicher, dass sie mich von hier unmöglich sehen können, aber es wundert mich schon, dass der Blitzmerker tatsächlich etwas gemerkt hat. Als ich mich zu ihm umdrehe, muss ich allerdings feststellen, dass er nicht die Rebellen unter uns meint. Seinem Blick folgend erkenne ich zwei weitere Männer, bewaffnet, die unten dem schmalen Pfad folgen. „Den krieg ich dran", grinste er, legte sein Gewehr an.

„Zur Hölle?", zische ich nur, als der Trottel tatsächlich ohne zu zögern schießt. Zu seiner Verteidigung geht sein Ziel zu Boden, aber nun kann ich mir sicher sein, dass wir die Aufmerksamkeit der Rebellen am Hang haben. Der Zweite bewaffnete Mann unten geht in Deckung, sichtlich verunsichert darüber, von wo geschossen wurde. Ich packe meinen sogenannten Partner und zerre ihn zu Boden.

„Lass los, er entkommt uns noch!", protestiert dieser und schon zischt der erste Schuss über unseren Köpfen vorbei.

„Du Vollidiot, glaubst du das sind die einzigen Rebellen in der Gegend?", fahre ich ihn an. Schöne Scheiße. Überlasse es einem Anfänger aus sonnigen Aussichten ein komplettes Desaster zu machen. Das haben wir davon. Auf diesem scheiß Hügel im Visier von Rebellen, an einer Position, wo wir nichts verloren haben. Um ehrlich zu sein macht es mir weniger Sorgen hier unbeschadet wieder rauszukommen, aber das Risiko ist hoch, dass man herausfindet, dass wir nicht der Karte gefolgt sind. Meine Beförderung steht einmal mehr auf dem Spiel. Großartig.

Ich packe eine Handvoll seiner Uniform und ziehe ihn wenig zimperlich zu mir. „Hör zu, du kümmerst dich um den Typen dort unten. Und lass dir nicht den Schädel wegblasen, verstanden? Bleib unten." Damit lasse ich ihn los, krieche zur Seite und versuche einen möglichst schnellen Weg hinunter zu den anderen Rebellen am Hang zu finden.

„Wo willst du hin?", höre ich ihn hinter mir.

„Ich kümmer mich um den Rest." Damit lasse ich ihn zurück.

Es war nicht ganz leicht möglichst unbemerkt ans Ziel zu kommen. Zu meinem Glück veranstaltet der Anfänger über mir genug Zirkus um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Mich hat bisher niemand gesehen und solange er seine Position dort oben nicht ändert, habe ich gute Chancen. Wieder hallen zwei Schüsse durch die Luft. Ich bin sicher, dass man inzwischen auf die Sache aufmerksam geworden ist. Wir müssen zusehen das Weite zu suchen, um nicht von unseren eigenen Truppen hier gesichtet zu werden.

Vor mir blitzt das Zielfernrohr eines Gewehrs auf. Genau dort wo ich sie haben wollte. Zwei Rebellen, verschanzt am Hang hinter einem Felsen. Von hier aus hat man den perfekten Blick hinunter auf den Weg. Wir hatten Glück von oben gekommen zu sein. Das hätte ein hässliches Ende nehmen können. Ohne lange zu zögern fasse ich meinen Entschluss. Hyperion in meiner Hand ist alles was ich brauche. Der Sprung hinter den Felsen kommt unerwartet und noch während der erste die Waffe auf mich richtet, streckt meine Gunblade ihn nieder. Das ist etwas völlig anderes als das sinnlose Training in der Halle. Das hier ist echt und jeder, der den Garden einmal verlassen hat um echte Missionen anzunehmen, wird irgendwann einmal dahinter kommen. Das ist kein Spiel. Aber dennoch ist es genau das was ich unter Spaß verstehe. Der zweite Rebell versucht es mit einem Messer von hinten, aber mein Vorteil mit Hyperions Reichweite erledigt ihn, noch bevor er mir gefährlich werden kann.

Die Schüsse haben aufgehört und ein Blick hinunter verrät mir, dass auch der zweite Rebell inzwischen erschossen am Boden liegt. Zeit zu gehen. Mein Mitläufer hat mich entdeckt und ich gebe ihm einen Wink hinunter zu kommen. Viel Zeit bleibt nicht.

* * *

Wir kommen gerade rechtzeitig an unserem Ziel an, schlagen das Lager auf, beziehen Stellung und setzen die Markierung die als Zeichen dafür dient, dass wir unseren Anwärterauftrag erfüllt haben. Die drei Kanonenschüsse vom Strand dringen dumpf zu uns rüber und ein Blick in die Richtung zeigt schnell das Lichtsignal, dass das Ende unserer Mission bedeutet. Abmarsch.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Strand halte ich mich an die Route. Uns laufen zu viele bekannte Gesichter über den Weg und es ist besser hier gesehen zu werden als sei nie etwas passiert. Die vier getöteten Rebellen sind keine Lorbeeren, die es zu verdienen gilt. Zugegeben, noch bei meiner letzten Prüfung hätte ich anders darüber Gedacht, nichts auf missachtete Befehle gegeben und mich mit vier getöteten Feinden gebrüstet, aber inzwischen bin ich klug genug die Klappe zu halten. Befehle missachten ist eine Sache und ja, ich tue es. Sich dabei erwischen zu lassen ist etwas völlig anderes. Schweigend versammeln wir uns am Strand, treten unseren Ausbildern gegenüber. Zell lässt auf sich warten, steht abseits und unterhält sich mit zwei SEEDs und wirft Blicke in unsere Richtung. Nein, in meine um genau zu sein und mir gefällt der Blick nicht.

Als er endlich zurückkommt, wird er von den beiden SEEDs flankiert und ein Nicken in meine Richtung reicht aus, damit sie zu mir kommen. „Die Hände über den Kopf, wo ich sie sehen kann", befehlt man mir. Zur Hölle? Ich schaue von einem zum anderen, dann zu Zell aber das ist kein Spaß auf meine Kosten. Die übrigen Anwärter sehen das ganze schweigend mit an. Hyperion wird mir abgenommen, zusammen mit meinen GFs und ein Gewehr in meinem Rücken gibt mir zu verstehen, dass mein Weg ein anderer sein wird als der der anderen Anwärter. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als zu folgen.


	8. Chapter 7

Kapitel VII

* * *

Der Raum, man könnte ihn auch Zelle nennen, ist fensterlos und abgesehen von einer Bank zum Sitzen, gibt es hier nichts. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Seufzend lehne ich mich zurück gegen die Wand; hinter meinem Rücken klirren die Handschellen. Ein humorloses Grinsen verzieht meine Lippen. Wirklich, das wäre auch die erste Mission gewesen bei der nichts schiefgeht. Was hatte ich für Erwartungen? Für die übrigen Anwärter hat inzwischen das Warten begonnen. Bewertungsbögen werden analysiert, Noten vergeben und eine Handvoll glücklicher Auserwählter werden in ein paar Stunden in neuen Uniformen zum Ball anlässlich des Jahrgangsendes gehen. Neue SEEDs. Hatte ich wirklich erwartet unter ihnen zu sein? Warum? Weil ich der Älteste von ihnen bin? Weil ich es verdient habe? Weil ich jeden SEED der über meine Karriere zu entscheiden hat besser kenne als mir lieb ist? Und wohin hat mich das gebracht?

Mein Hinterkopf fällt mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Wand zurück. Ein Blick zur Decke bringt auch keine Abwechslung in diesen vier Wänden. Ich hasse warten. Habe es schon immer gehasst. Geduld ist einfach nicht meine Stärke. Ich bin sicher, wer auch immer dort draußen auf mich wartet weiß das. Sie wissen es alle.

Hey Squall, ging's dir genauso? Wie hast du dich gefühlt, als du im Wüstengefängnis aufgewacht bist? Ich schätze, das nimmst du mir bis heute übel, was? Wer kann dir das verdenken. Und wie hast du dich gefühlt, nachdem du von deinen eigenen Leuten eingesperrt wurdest? Ich wüsste es gern. Ich will sovieles von dir wissen. Was zum Teufel ist passiert?

Die Tür schiebt sich summend zur Seite. Vor mir stehen die beiden SEEDs die mich bereits am Strand abgeführt haben. Die Befehle sind simpel, aufstehen, Klappe halten, folgen. Sie müssen mir nichts sagen, ich würde es nicht anders machen. Sinnlos sich hier zur Wehr zu setzen. Nicht der richtige Ort, der falsche Zeitpunkt. Meine Chance wird schon kommen. Schweigend geht's hinauf ins Büro. Dort versammelt warten Schon Quistis Trepe und drei verdächtig offiziell aussehende Männer. Vor ihnen auf dem Tisch liegen die Waffen, mit denen ganze Schlachten hinter verschlossenen Türen ausgefochten werden. Ganze Stapel von Papieren haben sie vor sich. Das sind Männer, die Leute wie uns, Soldaten, SEEDs, jeden anderen der lieber ein Schwert in die Hand nimmt, statt sich hinter einem Schreibtisch zu verstecken, nicht verstehen können. Bürokraten.

Quistis sieht alles andere als erfreut aus und das noch bevor sie mich überhaupt zu Gesicht bekommt. Scheinbar wurde hier schon diskutiert, bevor ich überhaupt meinen Auftritt hatte. Vor dem großen Schreibtisch finde ich meinen offenbar neuen Platz, nehme Haltung an. Das salutieren bleibt mir mit meinen gefesselten Händen erspart. Mein Blick wandert musternd von einem Gesicht vor mir zum nächsten. Quisty scheint richtig sauer zu sein. Ich frage mich, wie sie so schnell von meiner kleinen Privatmission erfahren konnten. Und warum so ein Aufstand? Was ist aus dem Garden geworden während ich weg war?

Doch bevor es zur Sache geht, beweist sie mir, dass sie doch nicht so unversöhnlich ist, wie sie den Anschein erwecken will. „Könnte wohl jemand einen Stuhl holen", sagt sie, offensichtlich in meinem Interesse. Könnte ein längeres Verhör werden und das Büro ist kein Ort, an dem oft so viele Besucher auf einmal zusammenkommen. Offenbar fühlt sich niemand direkt angesprochen. Unsichere Blicke werden untereinander ausgetauscht, die Schreibtischtäter, ganz in ihrem Element, eher abgeneigt davon solche Aufgaben zu übernehmen. Quistis hingehen ist die einzige Frau im Raum und wenn schon nicht ihre Position im Garden sie eigentlich von dieser Aufgabe befreien sollte, dann doch zumindest die Höflichkeit. Es entsteht eine unangenehme Pause und die gute Quisty ist die erste die nachgibt, was mich sehr amüsiert, auch wenn ich mir Mühe geben mir das nicht anmerken zu lassen. Seufzend steht sie auf, offenbar tatsächlich in der Absicht mir eine Sitzgelegenheit zu verschaffen.

„Das ist nicht nötig, ich stehe lieber", beschließe ich sie davon zu erlösen und auch wenn mir das ungefragte Sprechen in dieser Situation wohl nicht gestattet ist, stört sich keiner daran und wir können dem Protokoll folgen. Sie schaut mich einen Moment an, bevor sie beschließt mir zu glauben und sich wieder zu setzen.

„Seifer Almasy, Sie wissen warum sie hier sind?" Das offizielle Sie in solchen Situationen hat mir noch nie gefallen.

„Mir wurde nichts gesagt", antworte ich wahrheitsgetreu, was zu einem kurzen Blickwechsel am Schreibtisch führt. Ganz recht, man hat vergessen oder wohlwissendlich davon abgesehen, mir die Situation zu erklären. Ich bin nicht nachtragend.

„Es geht um den Zwischenfall mit Dean Ferris, der heute während der Mission an der Küste vor dem Viennegebirge stattgefunden hat", erklärt man mir und das ist absolut nicht das, was ich erwartet habe. Wegen einem Unfall werde ich festgenommen?

„Ihnen wird vorgeworfen Anwärter Ferris absichtlich die Klippen hinunter gestürzt zu haben, was seinen Tod zur Folge hatte." Wie man ganz nebenbei vergisst zu erwähnen, dass der Junge inzwischen wohl wieder bei bester Gesundheit ist. „Was haben Sie zu diesen Vorwürfen zu sagen?"

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan. Anwärter Ferris ist beim Aufstieg abgerutscht und gestürzt", erkläre ich kurz.

„Es gibt Zeugen, die das Gegenteil behaupten."

„Zeugen? Soweit ich mich erinnere war ich der einzige, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt oben auf den Klippen war. Meine Kameraden zogen einen Fußmarsch am Strand vor."

„Anwärter Darius Anderson war bei Ihnen." Das ist also der Name meines Mitläufers. Nicht wirklich verwunderlich, dass ich ihn mir nicht merken konnte.

„Anwärter Anderson befand sich am Strand als es passierte", verbessere ich.

„Aber er hat Sie beobachtet, nicht wahr? Er sollte nach Anwärter Ferris hinauf klettern." Daraufhin zuckte ich de Schultern.

„Was er auch tat", sage ich ruhig, innerlich allerdings würde ich dem Jungen gern den Hals brechen. Zeuge? Ach wirklich? Hat er mir nicht noch vorhin selbst gesagt, dass es ein Unfall war?

„Sie leugnen also alles? Ausbilder Dincht hat ebenfalls ausgesagt." Mein Blick wandert unweigerlich zu Quistis, die sich bisher vornehm zurückgehalten hat. Hasenfuß hat gegen mich ausgesagt?

„Ausbilder Dincht sollte vielleicht mal auf seine Sehstärke überprüft werden", zische ich. Der kann was erleben. Diese Aussage führt zur allgemeinen Empörung am Schreibtisch. Ich werde ermahnt solche Aussagen zu unterlassen und Respekt meinen Vorgesetzten gegenüber zu zeigen.

„Sind Sie sich überhaupt im Klaren darüber in welcher Position Sie sich befinden?"

„Und sind Sie der Meinung, dass das hier das erste Schmierentheater ist, in dem man mir etwas anhängen will, nur weil man meine Taten aus dem Hexenkrieg nicht vergessen hat?" Vielleicht keine gute Idee hier zu offen zu sein, aber wie schon gesagt, meine Geduld ist schnell am Ende.

Die Situation beginnt wieder zu eskalieren. Zwei der Schreibtischtäter beginnen sich zu rechtfertigen, offensichtlich gespielt empört darüber, dass man ihnen so etwas unterstellt. Ich hingegen verdrehe die Augen und grinse spöttisch, glaube ihnen kein Wort, was zu noch mehr Empörung führt. Die Belehrungen in meine Richtung werden lauter und unfreundlicher bis schließlich Quistis dem ganzen ein Ende setzt. Genervt steht sie auf, unterbricht das Ganze mit autoritärer Stimme, die mich zwar nicht im Geringsten beunruhigt, aber am Schreibtisch für Ruhe sorgt. „Das ist wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür", sagt sie dann, die Hände auf der Tischplatte abgestützt, schaut in die Runde bis ihr Blick auf mir haften bleibt. Sie gibt sich solche Mühe vorwurfsvoll auszusehen, dass sich meine Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln verziehen und ich abwehrend die Schultern zucke. Sie kennt mich schon zu lange. „Das führt zu nichts", fährt sie dann fort. „Die Sitzung ist beendet, wir werden das ein anderes Mal weiterführen." Das Stichwort, welches am Tisch für Aufbruchsstimmung sorgt. Papiere werden zusammengerafft, verschwinden in Aktentaschen, Stühle werden zurechtgerückt, kurze Worte gewechselt. Gezwungener Maßen sehe ich das ganze mit an, nicht dazu befugt hier allein raus zu spazieren. Die Männer verlassen das Büro, würdigen mich keines Blickes mehr.

Einen Augenblick später betritt die Sekretärin das Zimmer, ein Tablett mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, welchen sie Quistis vor die Nase stellt. Das beschert ihr ein dankbares Lächeln von meiner ehemaligen Ausbilderin. „Soll ich die Männer hereinschicken?" Offenbar ist damit meine Eskorte gemeint. Aber Quistis schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein. Aber bring mir den Schlüssel für die Handschellen." Sie nickt in meine Richtung. Die Sekretärin mustert mich abschätzig, zieht offenbar in Erwägung Bedenken zu äußern, tut dann aber was ihr aufgetragen wurde. Einen Moment später kommt sie zurück, legt die Schlüssel auf den Tisch. „Danke." Sie verlässt das Büro nicht ohne kurz neben mir stehen zu bleiben, mir einen vorwurfsvollen Blick entgegenzuwerfen, der mir klar zu verstehen gibt hier nicht erwünscht zu sein. Ich hingegen schaue freundlich zurück, zwinkere ihr zu, was sie nur noch wütender zu machen scheint. Die Tür schließt sich wieder und wir sind allein.

Seufzend nimmt sich Quistis die Schlüssel, kommt zu mir und öffnet die Handschellen. „Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Ich könnte über dich herfallen", ziehe ich sie auf.

Sie versetzt mir einen Stoß in die Rippen, der mich ziemlich unvorbereitet trifft. Aus meinem Mund kommt so etwas wie eine Mischung aus überraschtem Laut und kurzem Lachen. Die Handschellen endlich los, nutze ich meine neugewonnene Freiheit und reibe mir die Handgelenke. Sie nimmt wieder hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz, nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee und nickt mir zu mir einen der Stühle zu nehmen. Folgsam rücke ich ihn mir vor dem Schreibtisch zurecht, setzte mich ihr gegenüber.

„Ich war es nicht", ist das erste was ich schließlich sage.

„Ich weiß", stimmt sie zu.

„Der kleine Idiot ist sicher nur sauer wegen dem, was beim Training passiert ist. Und Hasenfuß kann einen Scheiß aus der Entfernung gesehen haben", rege ich mich weiter auf.

„Dean Ferris hat gar nichts gesagt. Er ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Was Zell angeht, er hat dich nicht direkt beschuldigt. Er hat nur gesehen, dass Ferris gestürzt ist, nicht wie es passiert ist."

„Warum dann der ganze Zirkus?", will ich wissen und sie schaut aus dem Fenster, schweigt einen Moment.

„Du weißt, dass deine Situation anders ist, Seifer. Die Leute vergessen nicht so einfach. Von mir aus hätte es bei einer Untersuchung des Vorfalls bleiben können, aber Darius Anderson hat gegen dich ausgesagt. Es gibt keine weiteren Zeugen. Wir werden abwarten müssen, dass Ferris wieder zu sich kommt." Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen, lehne mich zurück, aber es gelingt mir nicht mich zu entspannen.

„Großartig. Der kleine Punk wird sicher ganz begeistert von der Idee sein mich freizusprechen, wenn er wieder aufwacht", zische ich.

„Ich werde ihn selbst befragen", antwortet Quistis und ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie ist das beruhigend.

„Was ist mit der Prüfung", frage ich schließlich nach einer weiteren Pause, meine Stimme verrät, dass es kein Thema ist, über das ich gerne spreche.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht bestehenlassen kann", antwortet sie.

„Zum Teufel, ich habe ihn nicht gestoßen!", entfährt es mir.

„Das weiß ich. Aber du stehst unter Verdacht. – Und glaubst du eigentlich, dass ich nichts von deinem kleine Ausflug erfahren habe?" Die Frage erwischt mich kalt und nun liegt es an mir, ihrem Blick auszuweichen und aus dem Fenster zu sehen. „Warum Seifer? Eine simple Mission, idiotensicher und du schaffst es trotzdem. Was geht in deinem Kopf vor?" Sie sieht in mir immer noch den kleinen Rebellen aus dem Waisenhaus. Seufzend lehnt sie sich zurück.

„Und? Was dann? Wirfst du mich raus?" Wozu lange um den heißen Brei herumreden?

„Ich werfe dich nicht raus." Soll ich mich nun glücklich schätzen? Ein trockenes Lachen ist alles was mir dazu einfällt.

„Du überlässt es also mir zu gehen. Wie nett von dir. Soll ich dir was sagen? Es interessiert mich nicht, was am Ende auf dem Wisch steht, den sie mir dann geben. Rauswurf oder selbst hingeschmissen, wo ist der Unterschied? Glaubst du das hilft mir da draußen irgendwo weiter?"

„Warum zum Teufel hast du dann die Mission vergeigt?", herrscht sie mich dann an, scheinbar sind wir beide nicht in der Stimmung uns Vorwürfe anzuhören. „Ich hätte dich bestehen lassen. Alles was ich verlangt habe war eine simple Aufklärungsmission ohne Zwischenfälle. Und du machst einen Sondereinsatz daraus!" Meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten und es kostet mich viel Mühe nichts dazu zu sagen. In meinen Augen ist es ihre Schuld mir so eine beschissene Mission zu geben. Sie weiß genau wie ich bin, dass mich so etwas geradezu herausfordert die Regeln zu missachten. „Du lässt mir keine Wahl", sagt sie schließlich. Die Diskussion ist damit quasi beendet.

„Was auch immer", antworte ich nur monoton, stehe auf. Wütend marschiere ich zur Tür.

„Du hast Stubenarrest", wirft sie mir noch an den Kopf. Meine Schultern verspannen sich merklich. Nicht genug damit, dass meine Karriere als SEED nun endgültig gescheitert ist, sie zwingt mich auch noch hier zu warten, anstatt mich gehen zu lassen. Mein Stiefel kracht schwungvoll gegen die Wand neben der Tür, lässt verputz unter Stahlkappen abbröckeln bevor ich das Büro verlasse und schließlich auf mein Zimmer eskortiert werde, wo man mich einschließt.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

* * *

A/N: 8… hm. Im Grunde ist mir noch nicht ganz klar was hier raus wird. Die Story hatte ich vor Jahren angefangen und jeder der selbst schreibt wird den Moment kennen, in dem man ein altes Schriftstück von sich liest und mit diesem leichten Beigeschmack von abgestandener Peinlichkeit innerlich (oder gar tatsächlich) das Gesicht verzieht. … ja  
Bleibt also nur entweder die ersten Kapitel zu überarbeiten (was komisch wäre) oder es zu ignorieren und das ganze zu ende zu bringen. Ich bin noch unschlüssig. Meinungen dazu?

* * *

Mein Zimmer ist mir noch nie so eng vorgekommen. Seit zwei Tagen habe ich keinen Fuß mehr vor die Tür gesetzt und es fängt an mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Zwei Mal am Tag bringt man mir etwas zu Essen und so erbärmlich das auch zu sein scheint bei dem was man einem hier vorsetzt, es ist die einzige Abwechslung die mir bleibt.

Auf dem Bett liegend ertappe ich mich einmal mehr dabei wie mein Blick zum leeren Platz neben der Tür wandert. Was dort fehlt wird mir schmerzlich bewusst. Hyperion. Meine Gunblade ist in Verwahrung seit der letzten Mission. Kein gutes Gefühl ist fast schon eine Untertreibung. Es macht mich wütend daran zu denken, dass irgendein Vollidiot jetzt seine Finger nicht von meinem Schwert lassen könnte, damit herumspielt oder weiß Gott was für Dinge treibt. Wie lange will der Junge vom Strand noch Dornröschen spielen bevor er endlich aufwacht und das ganze ein Ende findet? Ich werde keine zehn Minuten brauchen sobald man mich gehen lässt. Es gibt hier drin nichts, was es wirklich wert ist mitzunehmen. Sobald ich mein Schwert zurück habe, verschwinde ich. Zum Teufel mit dem Garden.

Und doch nagt in meinem Hinterkopf die Gewissheit, dass ich etwas hier zurücklassen werde, ob ich nun will oder nicht. Nein, nicht etwas, jemanden. Was passiert mit dir grade? Hm Squall? Hat man dich wieder unter Drogen gesetzt, gefesselt und weggeschlossen? Ich werde wohl keine Chance haben es zu erfahren.

* * *

Am Abend unterbricht ein kurzes Klopfen an der Tür meine Langeweile. Abendessen war vor einer Stunde und Besuch ist mir nicht gestattet, davon abgesehen, dass sich ohnehin niemand her verirren würde. Die Tür wird geöffnet und ein SEED in Uniform steht vor mir, gekommen um mich ins Büro zu bringen. Doch noch aufgewacht, hm? Wurde auch Zeit.

Quistis wartet bereits auf mich, außer ihr ist das Büro allerdings leer. Ich bleibe vor dem Schreibtisch stehen, warte, bis sich die Tür hinter mir schließt. „Und?" Sie schaut besorgt drein, nicht gerade das was ich jetzt sehen wollte. Scheinbar weiß sie nicht genau was sie sagen soll, wirkt verloren in ihren eigenen Gedanken. Entnervt versuche ich es noch einmal. „Was hat er gesagt?" Das scheint sie wachzurütteln.

„Nichts. Dean Ferris ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht."

„Warum zum Teufel bin ich dann hier?" Sinnlos meine schlechte Laune zu verstecken. Mittlerweile ist sie mir permanent ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", wechselt sie das Thema, was mich dazu bringt sie irritiert anzusehen. Ich hab keinen Nerv für Smalltalk.

„Was? Was für eine dämliche Frage."

„Kopfschmerzen? Schwindel?" Was soll das? Will sie mich verarschen? Ich verschränke die Arme vor meiner Brust.

„Nein, nichts dergleichen."

„Bist du sicher? Stresssymptome von der Mission?"

„Zum Teufel, nein! Wer würde von sowas schon Stress haben?", unterbreche ich sie unwirsch.

„Bist du sicher?", fragt sie und ihr Tonfall lässt keine Zweifel daran, dass sie mir vorschlägt das noch einmal zu überdenken.

„Was soll das?", frage ich irritiert. „Warum?"

„Du siehst blass aus. Wirklich. Meinst du nicht, dass du vielleicht mal im Lazarett vorbeischauen solltest?" Beim Wort Lazarett schaut sie von ihren Papieren vor sich auf, mustert mich eindringlich. Verdammt, manchmal scheine ich echt schwer von Begriff zu sein.

„Uhm… ja, vielleicht", stimme ich schließlich zu.

„Du hast die Nummer nicht vergessen oder?" Die Nummer zum Hinterzimmer ist mir seltsamerweise schon viel zu vertraut.

* * *

Kadowaki wartet bereits auf mich, nimmt mich in Augenschein sobald ich ins Zimmer begleitet werde. „Setz dich, ich bin gleich bei dir", begrüßt sie mich und ich folge der Aufforderung. Mit meinem Begleiter in Uniform neben mir, bleibt mir ohnehin nichts anderes übrig. Schließlich kommt sie zu mir und verschafft mir den nötigen Freiraum. „Ich werde anrufen sobald ich fertig bin." Und als wir allein sind, kommt sie zu mir zurück und scheint zu überlegen, wie sie anfangen soll. „Quistis wird bald hier sein", ist schließlich das, wozu sie sich entschließt.

Tatsächlich dauert es keine zwei Minuten bis Quistis auftaucht. „Wie geht's ihm?", fragt sie als erstes und ich bin sicher, dass nicht von mir die Rede ist.

„Unverändert", antwortet die Ärztin und Quistis sieht nicht glücklich darüber aus. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und nach einer Pause beschließt sie mich schließlich einzuweihen.

„Seifer, ich weiß, du hast im Moment andere Probleme, aber ich brauche dich hier. Squall braucht dich." Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll, sage erst einmal nichts. Squall mich brauchen? Wofür? „Nachdem ihr zusammen wart, ich weiß nicht was du dazu denkst, aber... Es ging ihm besser, verstehst du? Sicher, er hat nicht gesprochen, aber es war so, als wäre er wieder ein wenig mehr er selbst."

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Squall ist alles, nur nicht das was da drinnen liegt", widerspreche ich.

„Vielleicht. Aber du weißt nicht wie schlimm es davor gewesen ist. Und glaub mir, du willst es nicht wissen. Und nach allem was ich gesehen habe ist er auf dem besten Weg zurück dorthin. Ich weiß nicht, was du getan hast, aber was auch immer es war, es hat ihm geholfen."

„Ich habe gar nichts getan", falle ich ihr ins Wort.

„Von mir aus. Dann mach weiterhin nichts. Solange es in seiner Nähe ist."

„Glaubst du, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Sie versuchen mich wegen Mordes dranzukriegen und du willst mich mit einem wehrlosen Squall Leonhart alleinlassen?" Es ist nicht so, als würde ich den ernst der Lage nicht verstehen, aber genau das ist es, zu ernst.

„Das Risiko gehe ich ein", stimmt sie zu. "Also? Was sagst du?"

„Nicht so, als hätte ich anderes zu tun", antworte ich ein wenig lahm.

„Gut." Das Interkom unterbricht unsere Unterhaltung. Quistis wechselt ein paar kurze Worte und es klingt ganz so, als würde sie woanders gebraucht werden. "Wir unterhalten uns später", sagt sie schließlich, im Begriff zu gehen.

„Hey! Was ist mit meinem Wachhund da draußen?", rufe ich ihr nach, bevor sie verschwinden kann.

„Ich kümmere mich darum", verspricht sie und ist weg. Mit verschränkten Armen wende ich mich an Kadowaki.

„Du musst sie verstehen. Seit er gefunden wurde macht sie sich die größten Vorwürfe. Es war schon zu spät als sie ihn endlich fanden. Natürlich hätte niemand etwas daran ändern können, aber Quistis lässt sich nichts sagen." Ich denke eine Weile darüber nach, seufze leise.

„Was ist passiert?" Eine Frage, die ich schon zu oft gestellt habe, aber niemand scheint mir eine Antwort geben zu wollen.

„Am Tag deiner Prüfung ging's ihm schlechter. Er wurde aggressiv und ich hielt es für besser ihn wieder ruhigzustellen. Quistis war dagegen, hatte sich zu viele Hoffnungen gemacht, dass sein Zustand sich weiter bessern würde. Er hat sie angegriffen." Erstaunen ist eine Untertreibung für das, was mir ins Gesicht geschrieben steht.

„Er hat sie angegriffen? Zum Teufel, warum? - Und jetzt? Ist er wach?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Dann wecken Sie ihn wieder auf." Ich drehe mich zur Tür um, hämmere wenig zimperlich den Zugangscode zu seinem Zimmer in das Touchpad an der Wand und betrete den dunklen Raum. Squall liegt wieder an seinem Platz, ganz so wie ich ihn zurückgelassen habe. - Na ja nicht ganz. Die unsinnigen Riemen an seinen Handgelenken sind wieder da. Ich warte darauf, dass Kadowaki mit ihm fertig wird und sie sich wieder zu mir umdreht.

„Er wird eine Weile brauchen um aufzuwachen", informiert sie mich.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe Zeit", antworte ich schulterzuckend. Zumindest meine Möbel sind noch hier und ich beziehe Stellung auf meiner Couch.

* * *

Dass es eine Weile dauern würde ist keine Untertreibung. Inzwischen ist es schon mitten in der Nacht und er ist noch nicht aufgewacht. Wie versprochen hat sich Quistis um meinen Aufenthalt hier gekümmert, zumindest ist nie jemand aufgetaucht um mich zurückzubringen. Bisher war alles recht ereignislos. Doc war so aufmerksam mir etwas zum Essen zu organisieren und so wie es geschmeckt hat war es nicht das übliche Unheil aus der Mensa. Was Squall angeht – ich weiß nicht was ich erwarten soll. Seine Fesseln ist er wieder los. Ich habe nicht vor das ganze von vorne zu beginnen.

Die Zeit vergeht so langsam, dass ich es aufgegeben habe auf die Uhr zu sehen. Inzwischen glaube ich, dass Squall nicht vor morgenfrüh aufwachen wird. Schlafen, das wäre eine Idee, aber es fällt mir nicht leicht. Zuviel geht mir durch den Kopf, einmal mehr. Die Sache mit Squall, aber das verschiebe ich erstmal bis er aufwacht. Bleibt die Frage was aus mir wird. Den Garden verlassen und weiter? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin hergekommen, weil es nichts anderes gibt, was ich machen wollte und im Grunde ist das noch immer so, auch wenn mein Verstand sich langsam an die Vorstellung gewöhnt, dass das ein Wunschtraum bleiben wird. Garden verlassen. Also den Kontinent wechseln? Aber wohin? Mein Gesicht ist so bekannt wie kaum ein zweites. Wahrscheinlich würde man mich überall erkennen. Meine beste Chance wäre wohl Esthar. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass man mir dort genauso feindlich gesonnen ist wie überall sonst, aber die bloße Größe der Stadt sollte mir genug Möglichkeit geben mich… mich was? Zu verstecken? Wird es darauf hinauslaufen? Ja? Verfolgt und auf der Flucht, mit Glück einen Job finden und hoffen, dass wer auch immer blind genug war mich einzustellen nie erfahren wird, wer da eigentlich bei ihm arbeitet. Allein die Vorstellung lässt die Wut in mir wieder auflodern.

Ich hätte Lust den halben Garden auseinanderzunehmen. Meine rechte Hand zuckt, als ich an Hyperion denken muss. Irgendjemand hat sicher seine schmutzigen Finger an meinem Schwert und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich sie wieder bekomme. Wie von selbst verspannt sich mein Kiefer, aus der bloßen Anstrengung heraus nicht zu schreien, mir Luft zu machen, irgendwas zu tun. Zähneknirschend drehe ich mich zur Wand um, aber es hilft nichts. Es wird nur schlimmer, je mehr ich darüber nachdenke. Meine Finger krallen sich in das Leder der Rückenlehne. Ich ziehe die Beine an und die Schultern hoch als mich ein lange vergessenes Gefühl überkommt. Es ist das unverkennbare Brennen in den Augen, als Tränen drohen mir über die Wangen zu laufen. Wann habe ich das letzte Mal geweint? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Will es nicht. Beschämt verstecke ich mein Gesicht an meinem linken Oberarm als mir das erste Schluchzen im Hals stecken bleibt. Ich versuche mich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, aber vergebens. Meine Schultern zucken unaufhaltsam als ich anfange wie ein kleines Kind zu weinen. So erbärmlich. Wütend über mich selbst balle ich die rechte Hand zur Faust und schlage zu. Ich erwische die Wand oberhalb der Lehne und der Schmerz vom rauen Verputz der sich in meine Knöchel gedrückt hat, kommt mir nur recht. Zum Teufel, was ist nur aus mir geworden?

Die Hand, die plötzlich meine Schulter greift, lässt mich zusammenzucken, zu Tode erschrocken. Das erste was mir panisch durch den Kopf geht ist, dass mich irgendjemand in dieser erbärmlichen Situation gesehen hat. Das zweite, dass ich die Tür nicht gehört habe. Alle meine Muskeln haben sich aus Schock verspannt und es kostet mich mehr Mühe als erwartet mich halb umzudrehen und zu sehen, wer mich so gefunden hat. Squall. Scheiße, ich habe nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er aufgestanden ist. Wie lange ist er schon wach? Ich schlucke heftig, als ich meine Stimme verloren zu haben scheine. Seine Hand liegt noch immer auf meiner Schulter als er vor mir am Boden hockt. Sein Gesicht spiegelt eine Mischung aus echter Verwunderung und Besorgnis. Und auch wenn er nichts sagt, kann ich die Frage was mit mir los ist aus den leichten Falten um seine Augen und an der Stirn heraus lesen.

„Doch noch aufgewacht, was?", frage ich schließlich und verziehe das Gesicht darüber, wie rau sich meine Stimme anhört, kein Zweifel an meinem Gefühlsausbruch gerade zulässt. Erbärmlich, Seifer. „Hab ich dich geweckt? Sorry, Leonhart. Kommt nicht wieder vor", versuche ich es runter zu spielen. Es ist nicht so, als würde ich Fragen von ihm zu befürchten haben, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich das Verlangen habe auszuweichen. „Hey, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich aufstehen sehe. Dachte schon, deine Beine tragen dich nicht mehr." Aber er ignoriert all das, scheint nichts dergleichen hören zu wollen. Regungslos sehe ich zu, wie er die Hand von meiner Schulter hebt. Sie streift unabsichtlich mein Ohr, bis er sie schließlich an meine Wange legt, mit dem Daumen über die nassen, verräterischen Spuren wischt. „Uhm…" ich weiß nichts zu sagen, weiche ein wenig zurück, aber seine Hand folgt mir unnachgiebig. „Es – Es ist nichts", beharre ich, mehr um meinet Willen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Er glaubt mir kein Wort. Wir kennen uns einfach schon zulange. Schon als Kind war er es, der schneller anfing zu weinen und ich war es, der ihn deshalb ausgelacht hat. Als wir älter wurden, waren es die anderen die vor uns geweint haben. Die Mädchen vor allem und Zell. Du hast bloß zur Seite geschaut, als sei es dir unangenehm und ich habe wieder gelacht. Wir zwei, wir fangen nicht grundlos an zu weinen. _Nichts_? Wem will ich hier etwas vormachen? Nichts, ja richtig, nichts was mehr stimmen würde. Und auch ohne, dass ich es dir erklären muss verstehst du es. „Ich kann nicht", kommt es mir über die Lippen, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. „Ich kann nicht darüber reden." Und als neue Tränen mir verräterisch in die Augen treten, verschränke ich die Arme vor mir auf der Couch und verstecke mein Gesicht in ihnen, unfähig Squall so in die Augen zu sehen. Seine Hand wandert zurück über meine Schulter, bleibt dann einen Moment dort ruhen bevor sie sich ihren Weg über meinen Rücken sucht, langsame Kreise zieht. So unglaublich beruhigend. Ich bringe es nicht mehr fertig noch irgendetwas zu sagen und es dauert nicht lange bis jegliche Anspannung aus mir weicht und ich in einen, gnädigen, traumlosen Schlaf falle.


	10. Chapter 9

Kapitel IX

* * *

Ein unfreiwilliger Laut, fast schon ein gequältes Stöhnen, dringt mir über die Lippen, als ich das nächste Mal die Augen wieder aufschlage. Die Luft ist stickig und das Gefühl von verrutschter, spannender Kleidung auf meiner Haut ekelt mich an. Ich schlafe nie mit mehr als meiner Shorts. Klamotten sind zu unbequem. Ich sehne mich nach einer Dusche und mein kratzender Hals lässt mich husten als ich mich aufsetze, mir verschlafen mit der Hand übers Gesicht reibe. Nicht mein Bett. Couch - Squalls Zimmer. Und dann kommen die Erinnerungen von letzter Nacht zurück. Mein Blick zuckt zum Bett hinüber und da sitzt er. Squall ist bereits wach, sitzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett, die weiße Decke über den Beinen ausgebreitet, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt. Die Hände liegen in seinem Schoß, regungslos und es scheint so, als sitze er dort schon eine Weile, in Gedanken versunken, bis mein Aufwachen ihn zurück in die Realität geholt hat.

Ich schwinge die langen Beine von der Couch, fahre mir notdürftig durch die Haare und lehne mich zurück. "Hey", begrüße ich ihn, immer noch heiser. Es fühlt sich unangenehm an zu sprechen. Das gezwungene Schlucken schafft kaum Abhilfe. Ich verschränke die Hände und stütze die Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab, leicht vorgebeugt und überlege, was ich zu gestern sagen soll. Oder ob ich überhaupt etwas dazu sagen sollte. In diesem Moment kommt Doc ins Zimmer, mustert mich kurz, dann Squall auf dem Bett.

"Endlich wach? Du musst ziemlich müde gewesen sein." Das vertraute Leuchten von Zauber lässt mich aufschauen. Squalls tägliche Energieration.

"Wie spät ist es?", will ich wissen.

"Fast elf. Ich war vorhin schon hier, aber dich scheint nichts so leicht zu wecken." Eigentlich stimmt das nicht. Ich muss schon ziemlich fertig gewesen sein, wenn ich so tief geschlafen habe. Wenn einem überall so viel Feindseligkeit entgegenschlägt wie mir seit dem Hexenkrieg, kann man sich gesunden Tiefschlaf nicht zu oft erlauben. Vielleicht macht mich der Garden zu weich. Das Gefühl von Sicherheit habe ich nicht überall. Ha, wie gut, dass das bald ein Ende findet. Wirklich großartig.

"Was soll ich sagen? Ich sehe nicht umsonst so unverschämt gut aus. Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf", scherze ich, sehe von meiner Position auf und grinse verschlagen. Doc schenkt mir ein kurzes, spöttisches Lachen, hat sich wieder zu mir umgedreht. Hoffentlich sieht man mir nicht an, wie aufgewühlt ich noch immer bin.

"Quistis meinte, du bleibst heute hier. Es sei denn du möchtest zurück in dein Zimmer." Die Wahl fällt mir nicht schwer.

"Hey Doc, wer könnte schon auf meine Gesellschaft verzichten?" Es ist nicht so, als könnte ich ungehindert im Garden herumlaufen.

"Mit deinem Ego wirst du zumindest nicht introvertiert, mein Junge. Ich lasse dir was zu essen bringen."

Ich breite die Arme aus und lege sie auf der Rückenlehne der Couch ab, schaue zu ihr auf. "Fast schon wie Zimmerservice. Nur die Unterhaltung könnte besser sein", antworte ich und nicke in Squalls Richtung. Sie folgt meinem Blick und ich merke schnell, dass sie skeptisch wegen den gelösten Riemen ist. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass der gute Leonhart in der Lage ist, allein wegzulaufen. Wohin sollte er gehen? Und vor allem, bis er seinen Weg gefunden hat, wohin auch immer, werden wir ihn längst eingeholt haben.

"Ich hoffe ihr Zwei legt es nicht auf Streit an. Ich habe heute keine Zeit dafür. Du hast mich verstanden, nicht wahr Seifer?" In ihren Augen werden wir wohl ewig die zwei ihre Grenzen suchenden Teenager bleiben.

"Wir sind friedlich", versichere ich, was ihr auch sagt, dass es mit Squall zu keinen Zwischenfällen gekommen ist. Ich frage mich was er Quisty getan hat, dass man ihm so viel Misstrauen entgegenbringt. Doc nickt mir zu und verlässt den Raum um nach ihren anderen Patienten zu sehen. Squall sitzt immer noch unverändert auf seinem Bett, scheinbar wieder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Frühstück klingt nach einer guten Idee, aber zunächst brauche ich etwas anderes. Das Verlangen danach mir das schwarze Shirt gleich über den Kopf zu ziehen unterdrückend, stehe ich von der Couch auf, strecke die Arme hoch und versuche verspannte Muskeln zu lockern. "Gleich zurück", informiere ich meinen schweigsamen Zimmergenossen und folge Doc hinaus.

"Gab es Probleme", fragt sie mich, als sie von ihren Unterlagen am Schreibtisch aufsieht. Ich schüttle den Kopf, schaue mich um.

"Er ist friedlich. Meiner Meinung nach hat sich nichts verändert." Ob das stimmt, kann ich nicht wirklich beurteilen, aber es gibt keinen Grund Besorgnis zu wecken. "Doc, was dagegen wenn ich mir was zum Umziehen besorge?" Sie mustert mich kurz, als überlege sie tatsächlich, ob ich meine Flucht plane.

"Ich kann dir jemanden rufen, der dich zu deinem Zimmer begleitet. Oder wir können dir was bringen lassen." Über das Angebot die Stirn runzelnd, lehnte ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben der Tür.

"Wie lange dauert mein Aufenthalt hier?" Zeit ein paar Dinge zu klären. "Wie lange bis Ferris wieder aufwacht?"

"Das kann ich nicht genau sagen. Physisch ist er in Ordnung. Die Phönixfeder kam rechtzeitig. Wir können nur warten. Was die Befehle angeht, so bleibst du für weitere Untersuchungen erst einmal hier."

"Uh huh", antworte ich ein wenig nachdenklich, streiche mir das Haar aus der Stirn. "Ich sollte mir ein paar Sachen holen", beschließe ich dann.

* * *

„Fünf Minuten, Almasy. Mach es kurz." Damit betrete ich allein mein Zimmer. Es ist stickig und kam mir noch nie so wenig einladend vor wie jetzt. Im Grunde gibt es hier drin nichts was ich wirklich vermissen würde. Gerüstet mit einer Tasche die ich aus dem untersten Fach des Kleiderschranks hole, beginnt meine systematische Suche nach Dingen, die in den nächsten Tagen nützlich sein könnten. Ein paar Sachen aus den übrigen Fächern des Schrankes, ein paar Bücher aus dem Regal daneben, Utensilien aus dem Bad. Mein Blick wandert einmal mehr zum leeren Platz neben der Tür. Keine Zeit dafür. Was noch, was noch? Das Klopfen an meiner Tür holt mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken. „Zwei Minuten." Wenn der junge Mann dort draußen nicht das nötige Talent eines Berufssöldners hat kann er es immer noch als Zeitansager versuchen. Zur Hölle damit.

„Hey", rufe ich und die Tür geht auf. Kleiner Bastard hat mir tatsächlich über die Schulter geschaut als ich den Türcode eingegeben habe. Was sagt man dazu. „Ich brauch 'ne Dusche. Dauert nicht lang." Ich sehe ihm an, dass er alles andere als einverstanden damit ist. Seufzend lasse ich die Schultern hängen und bemühe mich um mein niedergeschlagenstes Gesicht. „Komm schon." Um das ganze optisch zu untermauern rümpfe ich die Nase als sei ich von meinem eigenen Zustand angewidert, als ich eine Handvoll meines Shirts greife und daran rieche.

„Na schön. Aber beeil dich." Hmm, ich könnte ihn fast mögen. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen ziehe ich mir das Shirt über den Kopf und werfe es aufs Bett. Der junge SEED in Uniform vor mir schaut einen Moment zulange zu mir herüber, eindeutig interessiert an dem was er sieht. Könnte reiner maskuliner Neid sein, als seine Augen über mein Sixpack wandern, an meinen Armen hinauf, könnte aber auch mehr sein. In jedem Fall schmeichelt es meinem Ego. Zum Dank dafür strecke ich mich ausgiebig während ich mich zur Badezimmertür umdrehe, gebe ihm eine gute Show und einen ungestörten Blick bevor sich die Tür hinter mir schließt.

Das heiße Wasser tut unglaublich gut nach dieser Nacht. Und ehrlich gesagt ist sie bitter nötig. Eitelkeit hin oder her, ich liebe einfach das Gefühl frisch geduscht zu sein. Ich habe nichts gegen schweißnasse Haut nach einem guten Kampf oder Training und sicherlich auch nicht nach gutem, hitzigem Sex aber die Dusche danach ist einfach fabelhaft. Hmm… vergessen neue Sache mit ins Bad zu nehmen. Sei's drum. Mit dem weißen Handtuch fest um meine Hüften gewickelt öffne ich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer wieder und sehe mich um. Mein Wachhund steht noch immer neben der Tür und wartet. Zumindest hat er jetzt den Anstand aus dem Fenster zu sehen während ich mich anziehe. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel gibt mir Aufschluss über meinen jetzigen Zustand. Eindeutig besser. Ich schultere meine Tasche und verlasse mein Zimmer, unschlüssig, ob ich überhaupt noch einmal zurückkommen werde. Meine Eskorte wartet bereits und wir machen uns auf den Weg zurück zum Lazarett.

* * *

Dort angekommen wartet schon mein - eigentlich sollte ich es um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr so nennen - Frühstück auf mich. Garden kennt kein Pardon wenn es um die Ernährung seiner SEEDs geht. Auch wenn beinahe alles aus der Mensa abgehärtete Geschmacksnerven bedarf, um halbwegs nicht angewidert durch den Tag zu kommen, so kann man trotzdem davon ausgehen, dass in all dem Zeug zumindest der nötige Nährwert enthalten ist. Squall sitzt immer noch auf dem Bett. Nach der letzten Nacht weiß ich zumindest, dass er noch laufen kann, auch wenn er es nicht besonders gern zu tun scheint. Aber es gibt mir zu denken. Ich _weiß_, zu was Squalls Körper früher einmal fähig gewesen ist. Ich _weiß_, dass er einmal mein bester und wohl auch einziger Gegner unter den Anwärtern gewesen ist. Und ich weiß, dass diese Zeiten vorbei sind. Es ärgert mich, macht mich wütend.

„Squall." Eine leichte Kopfbewegung zeigt mir, dass er mich gehört hat. Ich stehe von der Couch auf und trage das Tablett zum Bett hinüber. Ich lasse genug Platz zwischen uns, damit er keinen Grund hat sich unsicher zu fühlen. Aber nach letzter Nacht weiß ich auch, dass obwohl Squall bisher darauf bedacht war sich von mir zu distanzieren, er trotzdem noch im Stande ist sich Sorgen um mich zu machen. Wenn dem so ist bedeutet das allerdings auch, dass wir immer noch zumindest in einem Teil der Beziehung sind, in der wir zusammen aufgewachsen sind. Trotz allem was zwischen uns passiert ist. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich dementsprechend verhalte. Squall Leonhard ist immer noch mein kleiner Bruderersatz, das ähnlichste was ich als besten Freund aus meiner Kindheit bezeichnen würde. Und als Älterer von uns beiden liegt es an mir ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, neben anderen Dingen wie: ihn zurechtzustutzen, mich über ihn lustig zu machen und der obligatorischen Rauferei unter zwei Halbstarken mit zu viel aufgestauter Energie.

„Ich weiß ja nicht für wen die mich halten, aber wer zur Hölle soll all das essen? Wenn jetzt auch noch das Training wegfällt, kriege ich nicht einmal die Hälfte davon runter." Einen Blinden zu belügen ist vielleicht nicht die nobelste aller Taten und tatsächlich ist auf meinem Tablett nicht mehr als das, was jeder SEED-Anwärter zum Frühstück bekommt. Aber das muss er nicht wissen. „Nimm das." Ich fasse ihn am Handgelenk und reiche ihm das Sandwich, das für mich gedacht gewesen war. Er scheint unschlüssig zu sein. „Glaub mir, du siehst aus, als hättest du es wirklich nötiger als ich", helfe ich ein wenig nach. Ihm ein wenig mehr Freiraum verschaffend, stehe ich auf und suche mir ein Buch aus der Tasche die ich mitgebracht habe. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter lässt mich zufrieden feststellen, dass mein Zimmergenosse tatsächlich isst. Das war einfacher als gedacht. Mit dem Buch in der Hand beziehe ich Stellung am Bettende und greife mir den Apfel vom Tablett um meine kleine Lüge nicht sofort auffliegen zu lassen. Das Geräusch von umgeblätterten Seiten gibt Squall die Gewissheit, dass ich tatsächlich beschäftigt bin und ihn nicht beim Essen anstarre. Trotzdem wandert mein Blick viel häufiger zu ihm, als Squall wohl recht wäre. Der Kaffee ist mein und ich bin nicht geneigt ihn herzugeben. Kaffee am Morgen ist etwas an dem ich nicht vorbeikomme. Am Ende allerdings habe ich beinahe mein ganzes Frühstück Squall überlassen.


End file.
